


【H2ovanoss】羽毛罐短篇集（VD向，腦洞與片段集中區）

by bobbypenny13



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 19:25:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 4,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7586890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbypenny13/pseuds/bobbypenny13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>＊各種妄想片段、腦洞、跟梗的放置區</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 給我看看你的

**Author's Note:**

> ＊最近都只能寫點極短篇，所以開個收錄非長文的地方，內容可能包含黑暗血腥暴力扭曲獵奇等，也會有傻白  
> ＊有可能隨時抽回來補寫

「剛剛那是誰的聲音！」Nogla問著，「嗯？你在說什麼？」但是另外一頭的Delirious卻用帶著疑惑的語氣回答，這讓Nogla多少感覺驚悚，開始有些後悔自己答應跟Delirious單獨一起玩GMod的恐怖地圖。

本來Nogla有提議要找Vanoss一起，「他說今天想休息，就不一起參加。」Delirious這樣回答到，而在Nogla耳裡聽起來，這簡直跟深宮怨婦的語氣差不多，他想自己這回又有梗可以寫文了。

他當然不會跟他的朋友說這件事，事實上除了Lui以外，其他人都不曉得，Nogla會偷偷在私底下寫同人文，且主角還是這群朋友們，這大概算是他的小小樂趣，Lui有時在他們一起玩遊戲時，也會故意製在一些「契機」。

可惜今天Vanoss沒有參與，最近比較缺梗的Nogla感到有些遺憾，而且Delirious似乎又在忙著某些事情，已經有一陣子沒有跟大夥一起玩遊戲，多半都是上傳他之前已經準備好的單機遊戲。

說實話Nogla還真有點想念他，不只是因為在遊戲中，缺了那一份癲狂的笑聲，變得有些安靜，以及Vanoss少掉Delirious這個主要欺負的對象，就開始把Delirious的份分給Nogla和Terroriser。

越想就是越心酸，Nogla將注意力放回遊戲上，畫面上是自己的外星龍蝦先生，還有Delirious在GTA裡的人物，正站在某個廢棄別墅外頭，「嘿！要開始了嗎？」他問到，但是耳機裡卻只傳來零碎的雜音。

吱吱喳喳的詭異聲音不斷竄入耳機，中間還有碰撞以及尖銳的摩擦聲，「Delirious？你他媽的在幹嘛？」由於已經是半夜，加上遊戲的氣氛，讓Nogla多少感到緊張跟害怕，耳機這時斷斷續續的出現人在說話的聲響，「你剛剛在說什麼？」由於對方聲音很低，其中所說的內容很模糊，唯有隱約聽見什麼「會麻……重……」之類的話。

「抱歉，」等了一陣子之後，Delirious的聲音終於傳來，「在準備一些東西。」久違的笑聲讓Nogla安心一些，雖然現在他一個人在房間，還是感覺有些背頸發涼，但至少比剛才好點。

「怕被嚇得要屎，準備好你的安心毯嗎？」他試著開些玩笑，並同時讓自己的角色動起來，不過另一邊的Delirious沒有否認，「操，算是吧！」他的語氣讓Nogla想像出對方聳肩的模樣。

「該不會又是隻該死的泰迪熊吧！」Nogla用誇張的語調說，他知道對方是真的喜歡泰迪熊，還曾經傳過一隻巨大的玩偶收藏照給大家看，「嘿！別這麼說！他會難過的！」Delirious先是假裝兇狠的喊著，但接著又咯咯得笑了起來。

之後他們的遊戲順利進行著，這張地圖比想像中有趣，除了正常的胡搞瞎搞外，中間包含無數尖叫與大笑，不過這回他們沒有打算放到Youtube上，只是隨性的消遣一下，偶爾還會聊聊自己目前的近況，或談論其他朋友們的八卦。

解開好幾個機關後，遊戲進度感覺也快到最後，加上已經感覺疲倦，兩個人都開始鬆懈，有一搭沒一搭的說著笑話，或是拿地圖裡道具的道具亂砸，互相把對方給打飛出去。

然而在經過一個轉角的時候，突然有恐怖的圖像跳出來，血腥又陰森的大臉佔滿螢幕的每一角，還有在銳利的尖叫後，繞耳的嘲笑聲從耳機裡傳來，對嚇到差點掉下椅子的人發出嘲諷。

「看在老天的份上……」Nogla摀著胸口喘氣，發出大聲的抱怨，不過Skype的另外一頭從一個撞擊聲後，就只有斷斷續續的雜音，Nogla喊了幾聲Delirious，卻沒有他的回應。

傳入麥克風裡的，確實是有人在說話的聲響，而且不只一個人在講話的聲音，讓Nogla漸漸不安起來，這時奇怪的聲響又加大許多，混雜的音訊在耳膜碰撞著，但仍然聽不清的對話。

緊張的氣氛充斥著整個房間，Nogla開始想起看過的新聞，關於有人錄影片到一半被搶劫之類的，「Delirious！到底是怎麼回事？」他受不了的拍著桌子，用力的要把螢幕瞪出動來。

此時，彷彿是要回應他一樣，「不！等等！」這下他終於聽見Delirious的聲音了，只是對方的語掉聽起來很不妙，Nogla下意識的把臉湊近到螢幕，好像這樣可以聽得比較清楚般，他的同時螢幕卻也跑出另外一個畫面。

「為什麼那裡會坐一個裸體的Evan！」驚訝的看著從畫面上出現的臉孔，Nogla覺得自己陷入混亂，還是愣了幾秒才反應過來，眼前坐在椅子上的，竟然不是方才跟自己通話的人。

「我才沒有裸體！」如同胡迪尼般神奇出現的Vanoss反駁著，「喔，認真的嗎？你按到攝影機啦！」在他還想解釋自己有穿內褲時，桌子下突然蹦出另外一個男人的頭，臉上掛著一個尷尬的表情。

「為什麼你的嘴巴沾著白色的液體？」不過Nogla首先注意的倒是其他地方，而再次發出驚叫聲，「什麼？」可惜聽起來應該是Delirious的人不懂對方的意思，滿臉狐疑的望向臉前方的Vanoss，後者只是笑著搖搖手。

其實也不能怪Nogla會想歪，這一下的訊息亮太大，加上那種場合與時機，一張椅子兩個人？其中一個人現在跪在另外一個人兩腿間？「他只是嚇傻到了，不小心讓牛奶灑出來而已。」對Nogla繼續露出笑容，Vanoss故意用平淡的語調說道。

喔是啊，所以你是從哪裡灑出來的？Nogla在心裡頭翻白眼，正想要開口諷刺時，他自己的房門卻被打開，「你剛剛在吵什麼？怎麼叫得像被強上一樣？」Lui從門縫裡鑽進來，擔憂的看著尷尬到摀著臉的Nogla問。

「嗨，Lui！」Vanoss朝著鏡頭揮揮手，因為看不清楚，乾脆把下巴擱到桌子上的Delirious也打向他打招呼，「我可以解釋……」其實腦子已經當機的Nogla說道，並無助的希望自己抽屜裡有時光機突然出現。

他真的不曉得要怎麼才能說清楚，為何他房間會有一個只圍著浴巾的Lui出現。


	2. 往事（GTA AU）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ＊簡介：有些事情還是當作過往，偶而過眼雲煙的想起就好

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊靈感來源自GTA影片，可憐的衰人Todd默哀

這件事情一直有點奇怪，好像警探組織所有線索，就差那麼一步要破案的感覺，只是缺一個關鍵而卡在某個死胡同裡，Delirious怎麼想也不明白，雖然他平時表現得有些瘋癲，老是跟喝醉沒兩樣，不過老把自己的東西弄不見？這倒是有些出乎意料。

例如他之前新買的泡泡槍、Bryce給他的一整大袋的小熊軟糖、神奇寶貝卡片收集冊、Cartoonz很久以前送給他的泰迪、或是Ohm跟他一起去買的RPG，怎麼找就是找不到，他試著跟Cartoonz討論，「或許你該收拾一下房子裡的那些垃圾。」對方這樣淡淡說著，Delirious想辯解他家不髒，而且他又不常住在那裡，但是在Luke的充滿鄙視的眼神下，他還是乖乖拿著大黑垃圾袋整理家裡。

這天他拒絕Vanoss的搶劫邀約，滿頭大汗的從一堆他不曉得的玩意兒裡，抽出看不出是什麼玩意兒的東西，不過期間他發現不少好東西，例如他最心愛的第二把匕首，擦乾淨有點灰塵的小東西後，連忙收進自己的衣服內袋，第一把被Vanoss不小心丟進河裡了，晚點他要拿這漂亮的寶貝去炫耀給對方看。

高興的想完自己接下來的行程，Delirious打算繼續手上的工作，不過腳下一個東西吸引他的注意力，他抽起那張原本包著匕首的紙，是張年代有些久遠的報紙，上頭還沾著血漬，可是Delirious總覺得有些眼熟。

跟其他垃圾不一樣，帶著口罩的Delirious搔搔腦袋，總感覺這報紙有些不對勁，卻一瞬間又想不起來，雖然人家說如果很重要就不會忘記，可他一時也放不下手，總覺得應該是某件該想起來的事情。

說起來他並不太看報紙，也很少拿報紙來包除了熱狗以外的東西，Delirious不斷的思索著，想到收拾的差不多時，手機的震動剛好打斷他的死胡同，「你弄好沒？要我幫忙嗎？」Vanoss傳了訊息過來，後面還附一個笑臉，「快好了，不用你幫忙。」反正Vanoss唯一會幹的就是放一把火，乾脆把他家給燒乾淨。

「那就來幫我開門，我在門口。」另外一則訊息很快又傳來，Delirious翻翻白眼，現在的年輕人怎麼都這樣，明明有手機卻不拿來打電話，有門鈴不按要用傳訊的，「幹嘛？你想要什麼？」他沒好氣的開門，果真看見一個帶著貓頭鷹頭套的人在那裡，一副就是要打擾他打掃的樣子。

要不是對方手裡拎著幾罐啤酒，他絕對......好啦，他還是會請Vanoss進來，不然他家門口又會堆一團著火的車子，或是有迷路的直升機掉在路邊之類的。

「這裡總算看起來沒那麼垃圾桶，不過還是有點浣熊味。」佔據浣熊窩的貓頭鷹說，一面大方的跳到沙發上，自然的打開電視播起新聞，垃圾袋包好後的Delirious嘆口氣，然後過來打開啤酒，一起看著新聞主播念稿，說著今天又是哪間銀行被Bat Owl一夥人打劫。

不意外有爆炸與飛車追逐的畫面，不過旁邊的Vanoss一臉得意，要是他和鸚鵡一樣有頭冠的話，現在肯定是豎得老高，「好樣的！」Delirious拿起酒罐子，笑著跟Vanoss的碰在一起，「當然！」摘掉頭套的青年說道，表現的是理所當然，卻仍然不自覺笑得像小孩似得。

他們又閒聊了一會兒，酒精逐漸讓Delirious有些微醺感，視線開始變得模糊，「嘿，你還記得我說二年級的時候，班上的人欺負我的事情嗎？」他的思考迴路突然換一條路線，有些暈眩的想起這件事，Vanoss停下手上的動作，滿臉認真的聽他要說什麼。

Vanoss當然記得那件事情，不論從哪種角度看，瘦小或是與眾不同的生物，老是比較容易被盯上，要不是依附著強者求生存，大概就是會被欺負，「其實也沒怎樣，很久以前的事了，反正那時候吸人屌的也不是我。」但不曉得為何傳出去後，被嘲笑的、被扭曲的、跟被傷害的只有他一個人。

「喔是啊，那時候嘛！」顯示自己有在聽，Vanoss笑著附和道，被Delirious打下手臂，笑著罵他一句操。

並不是想要拖人下水，事情不照著自己想要的走也算習慣，單純的不明白這中間出什麼問題，可惜怎麼想也想不透，便都當已經過去了，「我今天發現這個！」他掏出口袋裡皺巴巴的紙，有些地方已經難以辨認，不過還是可以看見，上頭寫著是一場可怕的謀殺案。

一場血濺四處的同學會，四個人慘遭鐵撬擊斃，而那四個人Delirious好巧不巧的全都認識，名字他記不清楚，但那些臉他可沒忘，「所以呢？你想說惡有惡報嗎？這說法可不太妥當。」Vanoss喝下放置一陣子的那口酒，帶些笑意的問道。

「不，只是有點好奇，兇手最後究竟有沒有被抓到？」稍微扯平那張紙，Delirious有些無力的手指撫過四個臉龐，「畢竟我以前最喜歡的朋友，就是這些傢伙的其中之一了。」他平淡的說，語氣裡沒有一絲遺憾或悲傷，唯有帶著點懷念跟疲倦。

抽走那張吸引對方注意力的紙，「我想我們永遠不會知道了。」Vanoss聳聳自己的肩膀，將舊報紙揉成一團，準確的丟進遠處得垃圾桶，然後發出小聲的歡呼，「也是，我現在的最愛也換了。」Delirious笑著想反正都是往事了，便裝沒看到Vanoss盯著他的眼神，再次打開一罐啤酒喝光，把忽然喚醒的記憶都拋諸腦後。


	3. 突發狀況（GTA AU）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ＊簡介：人生驚喜不斷

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊PWP，同上一篇的梗，再玩一陣子

他在想要不要求饒，這超出他預期的無力感，生物性上讓人下意識的想逃脫，「我不能、我不能......」Delirious連氣都有些喘不過來，指腹滑過他抓皺的床單，然後被另外一隻手握住手指，一個身影籠罩上來「你不能怎樣？嗯？」低沉的聲音在耳邊溫柔的走過，可Vanoss扣著他髖部的手可不是這麼說的。

也不管自己還可以去哪裡，Delirious曾經試著爬走，但最後Vanoss都會再把他撈回來，「嗚，放過我......我道歉、我很抱歉！」把臉半埋在前臂裡，他想自己現在看起來糟透了，全身都佈滿Vanoss吸吮他的吻痕，汗水跟乾涸的精斑黏在皮膚上，更別提他的下體還濕著，像他還不知饜足的流出水一般。

「你知道我不想聽這個，」厚實的手掌撓過Delirious濕黏的細髮，Vanoss親吻著手臂縮得更緊的人，「說我想要的，說出來我就考慮饒過你。」仁慈的國王說道，另一隻手卻撥開Delirious鬆軟的穴口，讓裡頭的精液滴落到顫抖的臀丘。

皺皺自己的眉頭後，Vanoss其實也沒管Delirious在說什麼，扶著自己又硬起來的老二，噗嗤一聲再次塞回濕暖的空間，「噫！」後穴瞬間被捅穿，Delirious發出一聲驚叫，轉過頭便看見那對銳利的眼睛，「等......Evan！」他的話還沒說完，壓著他的男人便開始抽插起來。

Delirious知道別人總說自己慣著Vanoss，就像由著一個頑劣的壞小孩撒野，甚至還用稱讚來增強他的行為，但他就是沒辦法，而且誰知道原本在外頭Vanoss還笑著，進門後馬上拖著他到房間裡，壓著不知所以的Delirious到床前，「我要做。」Vanoss說，一邊用壓著另一個人的腦袋往自己的褲襠按，可真是個有禮貌的好青年。

碩大的性器佔據Delirious整張嘴，連唾液都被擠到他的下巴，麝香的氣味充斥著鼻腔，他的舌頭安撫過硬挺的柱身，舔去小孔冒出的前液，藍眼睛盯向Vanoss板著的臉，Delirious看不清楚對方眼裡的慾望跟怒火，他只是上前跟自己過去的同學打招呼，聊起以前的一些荒謬，結果Vanoss一聽見吸屌這個詞，就跟開關打開一樣。

他吐出Vanoss的老二之後，還沒擦完臉上的液體，就直接被拖到床上去挨操，Vanoss不只幾乎要把他幹進床墊裡，還把他按在牆上操、壓在地板上拉開他的腿、再把他抱到腿上，一面擰他的乳頭，一面貼著前胸貼後背的頂進洞口，「我又不是玩具！」Delirious發表過聲明，但Vanoss只是拉過他的手，讓他自己抱著膝蓋，暴露出更多那張開闔的嘴。

「我說、我說！」最後Delirious靠在自己的手上趴跪著，前列腺被輾過的感覺酥麻，就快帶著他到天堂，但Vanoss卻攥著他的陰莖，阻止他攀上頂端，原本Delirious是想要跟個戰士般不屈，不過跟Vanoss這種人耗上，他選擇照對方的意思妥協。

「你要說什麼？」Vanoss減緩自己的速度，有一下沒一下的動，磨蹭著腸肉深處的小點，「我是、我是你一個人的婊子......」他感覺自己的臉要燒起來，可是Vanoss催促著他說下去，「我只能吸你的屌......」緊握的手鬆開了一些，Delirious吞了口口水，爭取自己休息的一點機會。

「還有呢？」將他的腰給掐青的人說，還拍了下Delirious發紅的屁股，「我只給、Vanoss一個人操！」可憐兮兮的傢伙終於被放開，他扭扭自己發酸的腰想舒緩些，同時Vanoss竟然又接著發狠的撞他，啪啪的聲音干擾著腦袋，讓他以為對方打算連陰囊都想塞進他身體。

他的頭腦發昏，眼前是一片糨糊，理智快要全被打出去，讓他鬆開所有的機制控制，「我最喜歡的......就唯獨Evan Fong一個。」最後一句話出口，Delirious終於迎來高潮，雖然被壓榨的老二抽了幾下，只噴出點白色的濁液，但他全身都輕飄飄的，好像暈忽忽的在水中隨波逐流。

Vanoss這時也停下動作，享受對方因為發洩出來後，緊收的腸肉帶給他的擠壓感，他拔出自己的性器，欣賞了Delirious迷茫的臉一會兒，接著把軟綿綿的人翻過身來，讓他能正面把年長者給抱起來，「呼......你要、幹什麼？」有些回過神的Delirious問，看著Vanoss朝他笑的時候，他才真正警醒過來。

「你這騙子！你騙我！」兩片緊實的臀瓣被打開，被放到對方老二上的Delirious指控著，雙手扣到Vanoss的後背來穩住身體，「我沒有，我只說我會考慮。」幸災樂禍的青年說，讓Delirious想張口罵他，卻又說不出完整的句子，只能任由Vanoss繼續耍弄他。

Delirious的下巴靠著Vanoss的肩膀，迷迷糊糊的想起，當他走過去跟那些人說話時，他早猜到對方會有什麼反應，不過他就像上癮一樣，無法抵抗那股衝動，去點燃那顆炸彈，引來的後果雖然出乎意料，不過Delirious無法否認，他愛死了Vanoss帶給他的每個驚喜。


	4. Who's your good boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ＊簡介：男孩對於父親的愛是矛盾還是吞噬

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊Gmod裡面Del說他是V的父親，還要給他喝奶！  
> ＊NC-17，Daddy kink

「過來！小寶寶，喝奶的時間到了！」Evan從自己的手機裡抬頭，角落處是在電腦前大喊的Johnathan，螢幕上顯示著幾個搗亂的嬰兒，其中有個還拿刀子亂揮，他想Johnathan大概又再跟其他人玩Who's your daddy，「不准拿刀子砍爹地的腳，你這壞寶寶！」專注的新手爸爸仍在大聲叫罵，沒發覺床上的Evan在盯著他。

最近除了單人遊戲外，Johnathan幾乎都跟Cartoonz、Ohm、和Bryce等人一起玩，明明只是比較休閒的小遊戲，但這人還是可以玩到失控，一下子大罵、一下子又大笑的，Evan不禁皺起眉頭，這樣他根本沒辦法專心，螢幕上的所有東西都看不進眼裡，戴起耳機也無法隔絕掉聲音。

「喔、喔、喔！好孩子們快來，爹地給你們好東西。」發出哄騙人的聲音，Johnathan很快害Cartoonz跟Bryce著火，並對著衝來衝去尖叫的小孩狂笑，忘我的笑聲聽來簡直邪惡到不行，「嘿，還要再一局嗎？」這場結束之後，清理一下喉嚨的Johnathan開口問道，沒注意身後有人靠近。

「不，已經晚了，爹地該休息了！」站在椅子後方的Evan伸手，迅速取下Johnathan頭上的耳機，「喔－－看，長子生氣囉！」Luke的話流瀉出來，不過Johnathan抗議的聲音太大，兩個人都沒聽清楚他在說什麼，只有Bryce哈哈大笑起來，並強烈贊同對方的話。

根本打不過Evan，跳起來也搆不著被舉高的耳機，Johnathan嘴裡喊不公平，卻還是敵不過熊孩子的妥協，彎腰對著麥克風表示他今天先到這裡，「啊！你幹什麼？」原本轉過身要繼續收拾，結果Evan馬上就湊上來，差點讓他們的臉撞在一起，嚇得Johnathan叫出來。

手裡的耳機扔到旁邊，Evan的兩隻手按在Johnathan的腰側兩邊，「我肚子餓了。」他用深沉的語調說著，「樓下冰箱不是有剩的披薩？」因為對方的逼近，Johnathan的屁股幾乎被擠在桌邊，他的雙手輕推著Evan結實的胸，有點緊張的傻笑著。

「不，」Evan聽到Johnathan的話後，擺出一副遭到虐待般的可憐表情，好像對於Johnathan給他吃剩的食物而不滿，「我比較想要喝牛奶。」說完，他的嘴唇貼上Johnathan的，舌頭撬開對方的牙齒，親吻抓著他衣服的年長者，吸得他快喘不過氣。

「牛奶早就喝光了......」終於得到換氣空間的Johnathan說，現在他的姿勢很彆扭，身體接近後仰的凹著，要不是自己的手也撐在桌面，大概會被Evan壓得跌倒，直接砸壞他昂貴的螢幕，但面前的青年完全不在乎後果，還對他露出無害的笑，使得Johnathan馬上驚覺到不妙。

「我想你這邊應該還有一些，對嗎？」Evan的手扣著Johnathan的後頸，鼻尖觸碰對方吞嚥著的脖子，時不時用咬上薄嫩的皮膚，製造出青紫色的記號，另一隻寬厚的手掌滑進衣服的下擺，在腰部來回的摩擦生熱，然後撩起白色的T恤到Johnathan的肋骨處。

由於情慾而泛起粉色的胸膛，接著便裸露出來，「等等、Evan，我沒有......」Johnathan小聲的埋怨著，但Evan沒打算聽他的話，他的臉埋進Johnathan胸前，舔濕胸肌之間的縫隙，「喔你當然有！父親總是得餵飽孩子不是？」他口齒不輕的說道，面部震動搔癢著對方的神經。

濕漉漉的痕跡滑過橫線，濕熱的舌頭在褐色的乳暈打轉，Evan的嘴含住挺立的肉粒，刻意發出吸吮的水聲，牙齒拉扯著Johnathan被玩弄的乳頭，在對方微微顫抖的時候，視線挪到Johnathan燒紅的臉，看著他用一隻手撐住，傾斜著身體不自覺把自己送上給Evan，另外一隻手背則抵著嘴，擋住快要溢出口的呻吟。

不一會兒Evan放過那顆紅腫的果實，輕輕朝映著水光的地方吹氣，瞬間冰涼的差異傳來，Johnathan縮了身體，卻又因為不對稱的感覺而扭腰，「看來不在這裡，你說我們該不該也找找另外一邊？」Evan的食指跟中指夾著被冷落的小東西，姆指在其他手指轉動時，撥弄著中間的縫隙。

咬著手背的Johnathan先是點頭，接著又改變心意的搖搖腦袋，「也不在這裡是吧？」Evan親吻了一下也被激起的乳粒，然後順著Johnathan彎曲的身體向下，舌尖遊走過他的腹部，繞著收縮的下腹，Evan跪下來，順勢拽掉對方的褲子跟內褲，掏出那根半硬的性器。

「我就猜你藏在這兒？」Johnathan還來不及回應，便忙於咬緊牙，嚥下老二被含住的舒服感，口腔的內壁緊緊吸著柱身，靈活的舌頭抹掉前端滴出的苦澀液體，Johnathan將手放進Evan的黑髮裡，輕拽著擺動的頭髮，一邊配合著對方動作，小幅度的挺腰。

Evan一隻手掐住腹有彈性的大腿內側，姆指指腹磨蹭著Johnathan敏感的會陰處，搓紅細嫩的一小塊皮膚，另一隻手扶著對方的雙球，盡力得想取悅著較年長的男人，Evan感覺到Johnathan再推他的頭，想再自己高潮前讓Evan放開他，不過Evan可不聽他的話。

白色的液體最終在Evan的嘴裡噴灑，他吐出疲軟的性器，輕咳自己沒吞下的精液，一面用手背拭去臉上的，「你該稱讚我贏得了獎品，爹地。」他伸出沾上黏稠液體的手指，按著Johnathan的下唇，愉悅的觀看回過神來的人舔走屬於他的體液。

原本Evan打算就到此為止，時間已經晚了，他想趕Johnathan去睡覺，但是Johnathan仍含著他的手，讓Evan忍不住搔刮對方嘴裡的肉壁，他抽回手後俯身向前，捧著Johnathan的臉親密的吻他，就像個孩子希望得到父親的讚許，仔細又小心的索求著。

他有些不捨得放開Johnathan，並把視線移開那對迷茫的眼睛，這時他發現一個紅色的小亮點，在不遠處孤單的閃爍著，「你沒有把麥克風關上！」意識到不妙的Evan叫著，聲調還因此走音，Johnathan露齒而笑，聽著耳機裡傳出Cartoonz喊「我有叫Bryce關掉skype但他不聽」，跟Bryce「喔你竟敢推到我頭上」的狡辯。

「這就是為什麼你都不說話！你他媽的婊子！」憤恨的按下麥克風的開關，說話全被聽見的Evan低聲罵著，「我本來想跟你說的，但你說我有，我可是全然的相信你。」Johnathan慵懶得倚著桌子，好笑得看Evan咬牙切齒，並再次朝著他逐漸逼近。

「你喜歡這樣，嗯？」Evan的手用力捏著Johnathan的下巴，他看起來氣炸了，臉甚至還有些發紅，「耍我、嘲笑我、以虐待你的孩子為樂？」儘管有些退縮，Johnathan依然繼續笑著，「我比較愛你喊我父親的那部分。」他誠實的說道，舉起手溫柔得撫摸Evan的臉。

Johnathan知道比起怒氣，Evan對於挑戰可更有興趣，年幼的青年果然撈起Johnathan的一條腿，把它推往Johnathan的胸口，手一邊往附近的抽屜裡翻找著，「那我想你會願意再陪我玩一會兒，爹地？」打開潤滑液的蓋子，Evan在Johnathan的上方，擠出透明的液體到他的手指上，讓多餘的沾濕對方的恥毛。

「當然。」Johnathan簡短的回應著，在Evan粗暴的把兩根手指捅進他體內後，揚起自己的脖子，卻又得克制著不要向後躺，Evan的兩指正熟練得打開他，沒多久又加上第三根，學著性交的動作著，「對、對，就是這樣......」這下他終於能發出斷斷續續的吟唱。

指間碰觸著隱密的小點，「舒服嗎？我做得對嗎？」Evan反覆屈起指節，指甲挑起陣陣處電般的歡愉，「是，哈、但你.......還可以做、做得更好。」Johnathan握著Evan的手腕，連帶著潤滑液造成的絲線，拔出Evan黏呼呼的手，把自己的腿打開得更多，中間張闔的嘴透露著慾求。

想當個好孩子Evan湊上去，將自己手裡的老二對上準備好的洞口，他慢慢將自己推進去，逐漸撐開花形洞穴裡的每吋皺褶，Johnathan火熱的腸道擠著他，像是要把侵入的巨物弄出去，卻又吸得緊緊的不肯鬆開，等Evan到達底部時，嫣紅的腸肉愛撫著粗大的陰莖，彷彿父母給予孩子擁抱般的溫暖和舒適。

被完全進入的Johnathan弓起背，收縮著後穴去習慣Evan壯碩的性器，他的手臂繞過對方的肩頭，將Evan給拉過來對著自己，「動一動，讓我知道你可表現得多棒，我的男孩。」Johnathan在Evan的額頭落下細碎的吻，膝蓋來回磨著他的腰側，催促Evan進行下一步。

胃跟腦袋裡頭有如被灼燒，Evan聽從Johnathan的指示，掐著對方的髖骨，快速的抽出自己的性器，再用力的頂回去，Johnathan底下的桌子被撞得搖晃起來，碰撞的聲響結合啪啪的拍打聲，迴盪在急速的喘息裡，「現在呢？爹地，現在呢？」Evan在Johnathan唇齒間發問，一邊一下又一下的撞上腸道裡的前列腺。

「你喜歡嗎，爹地？我做得足夠好嗎？」指尖沾掉Johnathan眼角的淚水，「我好到你可以只看著我嗎？」Evan近乎是充滿冀望的在吻他，似個絕望的渴求父親可以瞥一眼自己的小男孩，然後他移動把Johnathan青出指痕的手，撸動著困在他們腹部間著陰莖。

「你是我最愛的男孩，只有你一個可以這樣碰我，」儘管前後夾雜著無數的快感，Johnathan維持著自己剩下的理智開口，感覺著Evan越來越用力，賣力得想討好懷裡他喊作父親的人，「沒有人可以跟你一樣操我，把我幹得這麼爽，我的好男孩、好孩子，我愛你。」他說道，然後緊抓著Evan起伏的肩胛骨，跟著劇烈的刺激釋放，眼前炸出一片煙花。

同時Evan也射了出來，滾燙的熱液佔據緊收的腸道，他們都滿身是汗並氣喘吁吁，卻也不願意跟彼此分開，繼續連結在一起，纏綿著柔軟的親吻。

「嘿，記得提醒我打電話給Luke，」Johnathan突然說道，換得Evan給予一個不滿的眼神，「你要幹嘛？」他表現得有些戒備，讓Johnathan沒忍住噗哧的笑出來，「我要叫他在刪掉錄音前，先寄一份給我。」Johnathan說道，欣賞著Evan抽蓄的眼角，愉快的想該怎麼哄騙Evan，去叫Bryce刪掉那份一定被偷留下來的檔案。


	5. 警察先生，就是這個人！（GTA AU）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ＊簡介：警察們逮到惡名昭彰的Delirious，決定要好好審問他一下

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊梗來自Delirious的KLEPTO影片  
> ＊NC-17，含色情與微血腥暴力內容，並有不良示範  
> ＊沒什麼劇情啦

鼎鼎大名的洛聖都可說是犯罪天堂，不過這無法無天的帝國，也是存在著辛勤工作的警察們，每天不論是超速、亂殺路人、搶劫、長得太像鬥牛犬，或是在警局門口做猥瑣動作，全歸他們管。

但是罪犯們基本上不太把警察放在眼裡，「停車！馬上投降！」這些警告的話沒人真會照做，逃過追捕的人每天照三餐放煙火，有事沒事到軍事基地偷坦克車，炸得街道滿是坑洞，搞得填坑的和等填坑的都很痛苦。

為了洛聖都的和平，除了追捕壞人外，減少犯罪率大概也是正義代表們要做的，所以當他們捉到傳說中的H2O Delirious時，警局裡充斥著光榮、快感，以及某種士氣大振，畢竟這壞蛋小丑在洛聖都的作惡名單上名列前茅，還是出名的狡猾，給他銬上手銬的警員，可到現在手都還在抖。

他們接獲報案後，在一棟民宅逮到Delirious，一開始他們以為是普通的竊盜案，在現場看到標誌般的藍外套與面具，警員們也有些驚訝，「你們抓錯人了！是那個女的！你們瞎了嗎，沒看到床上跟地上都是血嗎？」也不管對方試著辯解什麼，幾個人當然馬上撲過去抓他。

其實過程比意想中的簡單，沒預料自己反遭攻擊的Delirious自亂陣腳，有如無頭蒼蠅胡亂逃竄，最後自己摔一跤，隨即被壓制在地上，要說最困難的，是忍受Delirious的大嗓門，到他進警車前，都還在嚷嚷著「救救泰迪啊」之類的話。

或許靜下心來看，那名女士的家裡確實有怪異之處，可罪犯的話能信多少？尤其是Delirious這樣的壞蛋，一旦放鬆戒心，很可能就讓他吃掉了，因此眾人只將重心放在他身上，迅速的將人帶到審問室裡想叫他認罪，順便逼問出其他同伴的所在地。

然而恢復狡詐模樣的小丑開始裝瘋賣傻，怎樣都不肯好好回答問題，偶爾還會說出沒人聽懂的詞彙，詭異的笑聲更令人毛骨悚然，鬧得執行任務的警探頭疼，搞半天仍問不出個所以然。

雙方僵持一陣子，便有名警員敲門喊警探出去，換了一位比較年輕的進來，由於沒戴面具，Delirious畫著小丑妝的臉上顯示著狐疑，接著揚起一邊眉毛，似乎是見到對方年紀比自己小上許多，因而露出不懷好意的笑容。

「你們在跟我開玩笑？怎麼派個毛都沒長齊的？」Delirious故意嘲諷道，擺出一個放鬆的姿勢，整個人癱在椅子上，雙手移開桌面，放在大張的兩腿之間，使得長鐵鍊發出匡啷的聲響，一部分掉落到地板上。

坐在他對面的警探也沒生氣，繼續翻著手上的資料，「你想親自確定看看嗎？」他挑撥般的說，仍然是滿臉自信，感覺自己反被騷擾Delirious瞪回去，「不要！我們現在是什麼色情片的場景嗎？」

警探看著對方暗藏的慌張，不禁笑了幾聲，「我們只要你乖乖招出同夥而已。」他的語氣很輕鬆，卻包含著威脅的意味，不過對於Delirious來說，無疑是種挑戰，他向來都樂於跟警察作對。

「哈！不可能，我什麼都不會說的。」雙手環在胸前，Delirious堅守自己的立場，要他出賣朋友根本不可能，他自認不是那種小人，更何況他若是這樣回去，他的朋友們不曉得會怎麼歡迎他。

「你確定嗎？要不要再考慮看看？」將薄薄的檔案夾往桌上丟，穿著黑色襯衫的警探傾身向前，胸前的兩條悄套帶因此繃起，「如果你沒什麼利用價值，我們必須給你另外的安排。」他厚實的大手十指交叉，姆指搓著自己的指節。

Delirious不屑的扯扯嘴角，「不管怎麼樣我都不會告訴你。」不怕死的小丑滿臉挑撥，一副「看你能拿我怎麼辦」的樣子，對面的警探暗了神色，「好吧！」接著他突然笑著開口，然後手撐著桌子站起身，大膽的走到犯人旁邊。

「你要幹嘛？」第一次遇到這種大膽的警探，Delirious轉過來，有些緊張的問著身旁的警探，在對方的臉逼近時，不自覺縮瑟一下，「既然你這張嘴不肯好好說話，我們得讓它更有用。」肌肉結實的警探伸出手，用力捏住Delirious的下巴。

被突如其來的舉動嚇到，Delirious瞪大自己的眼睛，警探背光的笑臉映在眼底，「放開我，不准這樣碰我！沒人可以這樣碰我！」他試著發出點威嚇，可惜臉頰氣鼓鼓的，加上有些口齒不清，反而勾起警探更多的興趣。

儘管他確實照著Delirious的話做，也只是方便他解開自己的褲子，「老天啊！不……把那個東西拿開，你這他媽的變態！」Delirious大概曉得對方要做什麼，有些慌張的叫出聲，可他再次被抓住，根本逃不到哪裡去。

「你應該要好好聽話，」撬開那張咬牙切齒的嘴，警探將拇指深入溫熱的口腔，粗糙的指腹壓在牙齒的起伏，第一骨節滑進去，扣住試著闔起的下顎，「要是你亂動的話，我可不曉得會有多少人進來幫忙。」他語帶威脅的說道，同時欣賞著手中面露不甘的臉。

瞥眼房間底端的大鏡子，Delirious相信這跟電影沒差太遠，外頭肯定有不少人守著，這裡沒人會幫忙一個嫌疑犯，他抬起眼睛，直視他的銳利眼神散發警告，嚥下快蔓延出來的唾液，他順著警探的力量，湊近對方正對著自己的跨部。

從頂端流出的液體沾濕他的嘴唇，他小心翼翼的用唇肉觸碰幾下，彷彿點起火，眼前粗壯的性器增加幾分硬挺，Delirious張大被鬆開的嘴，手扶著那對健壯的大腿，慢慢吃下撐得他下顎發酸的陰莖。

苦澀的味道漸漸在口腔裡化開，他試著動起舌頭，靈活的軟肉潤滑過肉柱的筋絡，口腔內壁討好似得一起附上來，「看來你的嘴只適合幫別人吹。」低沉的聲音傳來，Delirious發出幾聲抗議的喉音，卻馬上被按著腦袋向前，鼻尖埋進蜷曲的毛髮裡，將整根老二都吞進去。

碩大的前端卡在他的喉嚨，噎得Delirious難受想吐，抓緊黑色褲管的手指發白，但掙脫不開對方的力道，逼得他只能持續賣力吞嚥，「別用牙齒，」來自上方的聲音命令著，力量同時減緩些，讓Delirious能恢復呼吸，「不然我會卸下你的下巴。」被服侍者補充，低下頭向那對染著水光的眼睛笑。

由於嘴裡被男人的老二塞滿，又給栓在狹小的空間裡，Delirious再怎麼想抱怨或反駁都無法，他皺起眉頭，將嘴巴打開更多，對方順利操起他的口腔，頂入收緊的深處，因而發出舒服的咕噥。

反覆的抽插許多次，強硬的警探放慢動作，陰莖抽動兩下，射出炙熱的體液，Delirious本想躲開，雙手胡亂的推著，仍被迫嚥下充滿腥味的白濁，整張嘴跟喉嚨都是黏膩感，當發洩過後的性器離開，他馬上摀著嘴咳嗽起來。

事情還沒有結束，手臂上一股力量將Delirious拽起，「搞什……」來不及罵完，他就給身後的警探扔到桌上，「他媽的放開我！你這婊子養得幹什麼！」小丑的上半身趴在冰冷的桌面，他想要起身，但對方又推回去，讓他胸口下躺著自己的一隻前臂，以及堅硬的鐵鍊。

「你才是個欠操的婊子。」依舊有活力的年輕警探竊笑，重重的啪一聲，打了下前方被撐起的屁股，「操！等等，別、你這混……」褲子連同內褲突然被扯掉，包裹住的大半顆臀丘裸露出來，小丑開始發覺不對勁，爆出口髒話都給梗住。

他想轉頭看後面的情況，無奈活動度有限，只能勉強看見晃動的身影，且掙脫不掉對方的箝制，讓Delirious感覺自己像塊待宰的魚肉般任人處置，不由得微微顫抖起來，「放輕鬆點，我只是要幹你。」被挑起興致的青年說道，語氣裡包含安慰，手掌卻搓揉著對方手感很好的臀肉。

「你什麼？在這裡？你是認真的嗎？」聽見警探的話後，Delirious驚叫一聲，不過對方沒理會他，自顧自的將兩根手指插進緊繃的穴口內，「操你的……」由於異物入侵的不適，吵鬧的小丑倒抽一口氣，手指頭在平面上過度伸展。

他全身的肌肉緊張而繃緊，軟嫩的腸肉很快吸附過來，宛若要將入侵的手指推出去，只是作用不大，濕滑的手指越來越往裡面肆虐，搓過層層的皺褶，時不時撐開擁擠的通道，沒多久就找到藏在深處的小點。

前列腺被按壓的瞬間，酥麻感傳遍Delirious的神經，他死咬著自己的下唇，避免快感造成的嘆息流洩，他體內的手指進進出出好幾遍，又加入第三根，攪和他濕熱的腸道，控制著帶給他愉悅的開關。

「把腿打開。」肉穴裡的三根手指抽出後，突如其來的空虛感襲來，Delirious迷迷糊糊的遵從指令，即使後背的力量已經撤走，他依然伏在桌子上，一邊軟軟的喘氣，一邊感覺自己的腰側給扣住，撐著自己的手則被向後拉。

性器碩大的前端抵著開拓過的入口，漸漸埋入暖活的巢穴，「老天，你可真緊。」侵犯著肉穴的巨物到達底端，擠壓著細緻的嫩肉，整個腸道都塞得滿滿，讚嘆出聲的青年等待Delirious適應，聽著粗重的鼻息聲緩和，開始前後動了起來。

緊吸著男人性器的腸肉給操開，溫柔的包覆在蹂躪其內的陽具，在入侵者離開時，好似依依不捨般，幾抹嫣紅因為挽留而顯露，染上體熱的液體跟著被扯出，弄濕了顫動的股間，讓皎白的皮膚在碰撞間，製造令人羞恥的聲響。

眼下Delirious早已顧不了那麼多，暗藏體內的小點不斷被輾壓過，刺激全身的快感擾亂他的思緒，猛烈的衝撞之下，他的頸部揚起，認出了自己在鏡子裡的樣貌，那張黏著唾液與淚水的臉全是歡愉，並泛著淫靡的潮紅。

他咬咬牙，在咽嗚幾聲後，放棄般得大聲呻吟出來，感覺卡在他身體裡的陰莖脹大一圈，便更盡情的讓甜膩的鼻音在審問室裡迴盪，他的嘴裡吐露著矛盾的求饒與期盼，根本分不清是囈語還是懇求。

一隻強而有力的手摀住Delirious的後腦，輕輕拉扯他的黑髮，將人半拎起來，再轉過他的臉面對俯下身的青年，Delirious沒躲開靠過來的男人，他的藍眼睛迷濛，泛著光澤的嘴唇開開闔闔，從齒間噴出甜蜜的氣息，最後接受隨之而來的親吻。

桌椅在激烈的晃動，好像隨時會倒塌，鐵鏈也跟著鏘鏘作響，上頭的人們貼著彼此，吸吮著對方的唇舌，下半身的交和處一片潮濕，加上青年將自己的另一隻手滑下，遊走過Delirious挺動的腹部，滑進他的褲子裡，環住那根硬得發疼性器。

變得狂亂的粗喘，還有向上攀爬的哼聲，併入小空間裡的吵鬧，緊接著迎來最後的高潮，灼熱的種子噴灑在收縮的腸道，Delirious同時也解放在另一個人的手裡，看起來像被貫穿一般。

他們在餘韻中喘息一陣子，Delirious終於有點站不住腳，向下癱軟了身體，讓身後的人接住自己，「你是不是可以解開我了？」他小聲的笑著說，聲音中還帶點遭狠操過的沙啞，「如果我說不呢？」扶著對方蹲下後，微笑的青年故意這樣回應，然後收回自己強壯的手臂。

「你知道嗎？你真的很婊子欸Vanoss。」將額投靠在桌沿，全身痠痛的小丑抱怨道，換得他的同伴笑得更大聲，「我覺得你是挺喜歡的。」喜歡假扮英雄的幫派份子雖然這樣回應，依舊掏出口袋裡的鑰匙，打開磨得Delirious生疼的手銬。

「我聽你放屁！」Delirious轉轉自己的手腕，然後握上Vanoss伸過來的手，從地板上站起來，拉好自己的褲子後，跟在對方後面步出亂七八糟的房間，跨過幾具倒地的屍體，踩著血水在寧靜的警局整理自己。

準備妥當之後，他們看了彼此一眼，打算盡快離開髒兮兮的地方，不過Vanoss不忘順過一頂警帽，蓋到Delirious毛糟糟的頭頂上，逗得他噗哧一笑，而在警局外頭穿著警服的Nogla跟Wildcat，早已等得不耐煩，見到兩個人說說笑笑的走出來，簡直火大到不行。

「你們是在裡面打野砲嗎？搞什麼這麼久？」Wildcat忍不住大罵出聲，不過面前的Vanoss和Delirious只是笑，弄得他多蹦出幾句粗話，旁邊的Nogla則默默翻個白眼，然後將他保管的東西遞給Vanoss。

Vanoss沒有多想就按下開關，爆炸聲瞬間在他們背後響起，劇烈的火舌猛得竄出，「我們走吧，免得等等消防隊又要找Vanoss麻煩。」Delirious率先跳上車子，佔據後座的位置，其他人聳聳肩，也跟著鑽進自己的位子。

遠處是消防隊的鳴笛聲，其中或許參雜的警車逼近的聲音，但是四個人都不在乎，繼續往夜裡黑暗的道路行駛。


	6. 軟糖的一百種吃法

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ＊簡介：Johnathan喜歡吃軟糖，而Evan喜歡Johnathan的東西

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊其實沒有一百種，抱歉

Evan在Jonathan的影片裡聽他說過自己在吃小熊軟糖，他們都會在錄影的時候吃點零食，不過Evan沒想過，Jonathan是個小熊軟糖熱愛者，他們正式住在一起後，他才知道他的男朋友可愛死小熊軟糖了。

某次他們在超市的時候，Jonathan像個僵屍似的眼神放空，「因為你大清早的把我叫起來！」死命撐開眼睛，後來放棄得將臉埋在Evan背後的人說，「現在已經是中午了，還有你可以自己走路的，都不覺得害臊嗎？」聽聞對方的話，Evan繼續滿臉淡定的選購。

「這就是為什麼我要戴帽子……」含糊的辯解完，有如懶骨頭的Jonathan不但沒有起來，還更近一步用手臂圈著Evan的腰，一邊探出半顆腦袋，看架子上有些什麼，「喔！我想要小熊軟糖！」看見一整排的軟糖，Jonathan突然來了精神的大叫一聲。

「買啊！」Evan一手拿著購物清單，一手看著一袋巧克力餅乾，語氣平靜的說道，於是Jonathan又再重述幾次他的要求，怕對方沒聽見一樣，然而Evan仍專注在包裝上的簡介，打定主意不理懶惰的傢伙。

見對方不肯幫忙，Jonathan抬起手，故意鑽過Evan的腋下，要搆上面的軟糖，無奈長度不夠，推推擠擠半天，連袋子角都碰不著，好不容易要摸到了，卻給Evan抓住手腕，「看我逮到什麼，你這變態小偷？」他故意提高語調的說。

「我只是要那包小熊軟糖，先生！」Jonathan說完，隨即笑了起來，「看在你這麼有誠意……」鬆開抓著對方的手，Evan用另外一隻手拿了包軟糖下來，遞給眼睛都發亮的Jonathan，望著他轉身，開心的把軟糖小心放進推車。

「再幫我拿一包！」想一下子之後，Jonathan對離貨架最近的Evan喊，然後接住對方拋過來的軟糖，「我想我們可以回家了。」掃過推車裡的糧食，Jonathan滿意的說道，不過Evan搖搖手上的單子跟車鑰匙，表示在他們買完東西前，誰都不准先離開。

看著另一個人繼續往前走的背影，Jonathan又悄悄塞了三包到車裡，再裝沒事的跟在Evan後面推車，直到結帳時，Evan終於發現那五大包軟糖的存在，「認真的？你是要吃軟糖過活嗎？」他揚起一邊的眉毛，瞪著Jonathan偷笑的臉，「這是必要的糧食！你還不是老吃披薩！」Jonathan反駁，並迅速提走裝滿小熊軟糖的袋子，一副誓死要捍衛它們的樣子。

Evan深深懷疑早上的時候，只要在Jonathan嘴巴上放一顆小熊軟糖，喚醒他的機率比用叫得多太多，搞不好一路排小熊軟糖，還可以引誘對方到餐桌邊乖乖坐好，不過Evan並沒有實際嘗試，他更喜歡溫柔的吻醒他的男朋友，或是用棉被蒙醒Jonathan。

而從那天之後，Evan注意到Jonathan有事沒事，都會隨身拿著包小熊軟糖，造成他們家隨處可見小熊軟糖的包裝，從電腦桌、沙發、到臥室的床頭櫃，全部被小熊大軍佔滿，Evan是不大介意，反正沒有長螞蟻，不過他在意的是Jonathan怎麼對待這些小熊。

Jonathan有無數種吃小熊軟糖的方法，最簡單是他一口一個，將軟糖塞進他的嘴巴裡，或者一次塞好幾個，甚至用倒的，他整個臉頰會鼓起來，而Evan喜歡在這時候找他說話，「Jo，想不想幫我口？」然後他能聽見Jonathan各種意義不明的嗯嗯哼哼聲，「那我就當是了。」

有時候如果Evan發現家裡的碗失蹤，只要走到有Jonathan在的地方，那幾個碗也會在那裡，還裝滿的不同顏色的小熊軟糖，「你有個合理的解釋嗎？」站在旁邊看Jonathan忙碌的Evan問，「我最喜歡的是櫻桃，青蘋果也不錯所以放第二個……」Evan沒聽對方說完，伸手就把櫻桃給端走了。

然而這都還好，Evan認為最殘暴的一種吃法，是Jonathan直接單吃，卻每隻都先用牙齒咬住，活生生扯下那些小熊的頭。當然不是上次泡威士忌的那一大碗小熊軟糖，雖然實際上，那回是Evan躺在沙發無法起身。

仔細觀察Jonathan，Evan總結出一個規律，Jonathan會先用拇指跟食指，抓起一個受害者，將他抵著自己的嘴唇，接著微微張口，暴露藏在裡頭的白牙，刺入小熊的身體裡，使它發出噗嘰的哀號，再「啪」的一聲，小熊的頭馬上被他的舌頭捲進去，消失在炙熱的口腔裡。

作為近距離親眼看這手法的見證者，Evan不禁皺起眉頭，「嘿！」他喊了一聲，原本看著電影的Jonathan轉過頭，嘴裡還叼著一隻紅色的小熊，「幹嘛？」他口齒不清的問，在還沒反應過來時，Evan把他拉過來，低下頭嘴唇貼上Jonathan的，拯救那隻慘遭毒手的小熊。

「有那麼多的軟糖，你就老愛拿我碰過的！」回過神發覺自己被打劫的Jonathan抱怨著，不了解明明桌上一大包軟糖，為什麼Evan總是湊過來，不只搶他手上的吃，現在連他嘴裡的都拿走。

「我只是想做個英雄。」咀嚼咬著那隻戰利品，完全沒有悔意的小偷說， 然後再次抽走Jonathan手裡的另一隻，惹得正在碎碎念的大叫，不甘心的又拿一個，快速的丟進嘴裡，下場卻還是一樣。

事實證明，Evan無法否認自己也喜歡小熊軟糖，而且有種日漸增長的趨勢，只是小熊軟糖冰棒還好，對於小熊軟糖披薩，他覺得自己需要考慮一下，不過若Jonathan繼續那樣興高采烈的說好吃，那就是另當別論。

 

＊閱讀前三思，有點髒(?)注意

「Evan！你好了沒？我也想要用廁所！」Jonathan站在廁所前，輕敲著緊閉的門，一邊沒良心的竊笑，一邊用急切的口氣說道，「你就尿褲子啊！」在裡面已經待上許久的Evan回道，聽起來像想要掐死門外的人。

事情發生在早上，因為Jonathan忙著其他事情，再度由Evan幫他領了網購的包裹，他看一眼包裝，上頭寫著無糖小熊軟糖，想說自己似乎有點印象，這好像是種滿特別的軟糖，不過他一直不知道吃起來如何。

「我想吃你買的小熊軟糖！」他朝房間裡頭喊道，得到Jonathan說好的回應，便坐到沙發上拆開包裝，裡頭晶瑩的軟糖露出來，他隨意挑了一個吃，發現口味很不錯，跟以往的小熊軟糖吃起來有點不同，於是又再吃掉幾個。

這時剛走來的Jonathan發出一聲驚叫，「我不知道你要吃得是這個！你已經吃幾個了？」他緊張的跑到Evan面前，視線在軟糖的包裝與不知情者的身上，「呃、抱歉，我不是故意的……」剛塞進一顆軟糖的Evan道歉，不過有些不明白對方幹嘛滿臉慌張。

「不，那沒關係，重點是你吃超過兩顆嗎？」Jonathan結巴的說，看起來還是認真，不像是要惡作劇，「應該吧，我不確定正確數量……你是買了偽裝成軟糖的毒藥還什麼的嗎？」仔細想想後，Evan狐疑的開口。

「差不多……反正你等等就知道了。」之後Evan確實深刻的體認到，這些看似無害的小玩意兒，到底有多麼邪惡，簡直可以說是地獄來的使者，佔據他渺小的腸胃，帶來他下令要Jonathan封口的慘痛回憶。

「但你還是得讓我上廁所啊！」Jonathan繼續在門口徘徊，不肯就此離開，「去跟鄰居借，或者你要拉在貓沙盆我也不想管你！就是給我該死的惦惦！」已經打算在手機上打遺書的Evan喊道，沒隔幾秒，就聽見罪魁禍首在外頭大笑。

「你這樣說真是傷我的心！」笑起來沒心沒肝的人說道，甚至笑到喘不過氣，「等我出去，我就讓你曉得這什麼感覺！」在廁所待許久的Evan威脅著，然而對Jonathan一點震懾力都沒有。

「你先出來再說吧！」


	7. Jonathan是隻貓

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ＊簡介：Evan的家裡住著些有點奇妙的動物

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊動物們相關  
> ＊有偏D總受向內容注意

Evan養了一隻有點奇怪的黑貓，有著漂亮的黑色毛皮，眼睛總帶著點狡詐，他以自己的好朋友幫貓命名，就叫Jonathan，又因為覺得名字念起來太長，簡化的喊Jon或者Jo這兩個名字。

為什麼貓會叫不來，Evan其實沒有很了解，Jonathan算隻有求必應的貓，而且永遠都知道Evan在叫他過去，只要沒忙著跟朋友吵鬧，一旦Evan在附近喊他，黑色的小影子很快會咻的出現在腳邊，甩著尾巴問Evan現在到底是要銃三小。

相較於以前Evan看過的貓咪，Jonathan很黏人，常當個跟屁蟲，在Evan腳邊走來走去，不論他要起身倒水、拿零食吃、甚至是到廁所大便，原本窩在某處的Jonathan都會爬起來，怕主人會走丟一樣跟著。

「到底有什麼好看的？」Evan曾經問過在毛巾架上正對著他的貓，後者不明的喵一聲，緩慢的眨幾下眼睛，然後繼續盯梢。

雖然久了也有些習慣，不過Evan想過Jonathan搞不好怕寂寞，他在原先的家庭裡有一個姊姊，但先被別人領養走，獨剩他一隻貓，眼睜睜看著整天窩在一起的親人被帶走，再也沒有出現過。

他考慮是否要給對方找個新朋友，剛開始沒想過要養隻狗，是碰巧朋友無法再養，在找到新主人前，暫時託給Evan照顧，剩一隻眼睛的哈士奇意外和Johnathan非常要好，兩隻動物每天一同吃飯、睡覺跟玩耍，Evan也覺得挺高興的。

小缺點是當Jonathan惡作劇，像某次弄得滿地衛生紙，結果卻是坐在紙中央的大狗扛下責任，幹壞事的貓躲在角落偷窺，直到某天Evan終於當場逮到他，並把衛生紙收到Jonathan碰不到的地方，才發覺自己已經錯怪哈士奇好幾次。

由於待好一陣子，都沒其他人來領養的跡象，Evan乾脆留下Luke這隻大狗，而自那之後像是某種效應，Evan家多了另外兩隻貓，大灰貓Ryan跟小橘貓Bryce，陸續成為家庭的新成員。

四隻動物平時都相處愉快，但是奇怪的是，Ryan會硬去擠Jonathan到某個地方，超級大蹭黑貓的毛，毛茸茸的尾巴掃過Jonathan的下巴，一輪摩擦完又一輪，弄得對方沾上他的味道跟毛。

Jonathan舉起前腳作勢要打他，甚至真的往頭上巴，Ryan依然堅持繼續，最後Jonathan放棄掙扎，一邊喵喵的碎念，一邊滿臉無奈的趴在地上，挨Ryan壓著他抱抱，Bryce還會加入這個詭異的狀況。

說起最年幼的小貓Bryce，他很活潑，喜歡學Jonathan作亂，曾經偷捉弄Ryan多次。

整棟房子都是他的遊樂場，沒事就蹦蹦跳跳的冒險，圓滾滾的大眼睛盯著空無一物的地方看，再往空氣撲過去，Evan有時很懷疑Bryce是不是看見什麼怪東西，可他並非真想知道真相，所以都默默繞過去而已。

春天來臨的戶外暖活，Evan會在空閒的時候，讓動物們在後院自由玩耍，某回突然來了隻虎斑大貓，跟他家的動物們自然的玩在一起，Evan猜他是隻野貓，所以偷偷在心裡叫虎斑貓Wildcat。

Wildcat看起來兇巴巴的，感覺是隻歷經風霜的小霸王貓，有時會和Jonathan吵架，兩隻貓隔著紗窗都能嘶嘶的叫囂，不知道是在吵什麼，搞得Jonathan有點哀怨的縮在角落，但沒隔多久，Wildcat就出現在紗窗前往裡面看，被人發現時，還會假裝自己忙著舔毛。

反正最後幾隻貓又會和好的一同玩鬧，沒出什麼大問題，Evan也不太追究對方從哪兒進來的，還會一同幫Wildcat準備食物，和平的日子這樣持續下去。

某天Evan工作休息時下樓，發現Jonathan正在自己的小窩裡睡覺，旁邊卻擠著一隻大灰貓，塞得整個窩全是貓肉，幾乎要滿出來。

睡床底下是Bryce爬來爬去，想找個空隙鑽進去湊熱鬧，好不容易攀上去，結果被Ryan一掌撥下來，可憐兮兮的坐在地板抗議，接著路過的Luke用鼻尖頂他起來，扔到Jonathan身上疊好，自己則在旁邊蜷起來，Ryan不好意思反抗，於是靜靜閉上眼睛睡午覺。

而在緊閉的落地窗前，是虎斑貓Wildcat瞪視著裡頭的動物們，眼神好像是想打穿玻璃衝進去一樣，可是當Evan靠近要拉開窗戶時，他又馬上跑個沒影。

Evan站在原地好一會兒，有些擔心黑貓皺著眉頭是在作噩夢，接著回到房間裡開始估狗，思考該不該讓Jonathan單獨到房間裡跟自己睡。

不，他才沒有吃醋。


	8. Delirious& Delirium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ＊簡介：Cartoonz突然把Vanoss抓到一旁問他點事情

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊GTA AU，自從V說Delirium是D的邪惡雙胞胎兄弟這件事後，很喜歡類似的設定！  
> ＊VD主，偽CD暗示  
> ＊極短的片段，沒有結尾注意

「你昨天睡了Delirious，對嗎？」當Cartoonz悄悄把他拉到一旁時，Vanoss還有些迷糊，不曉得自己表現得有這樣明顯，而且這唐突的問題讓他覺得奇怪，因為Cartoonz的神色不大對，好似他做了什麼不好的事一樣。

「呃，對。」Vanoss噎住般說道，語氣間表現出自己的尷尬，他很少跟別人討論自己的性事，尤其對象還是他男朋友的好兄弟，相處超過十年的朋友，幾乎什麼事都一起做，像是搶劫、看電影、吃飯、甚至睡過同一張床......

看著Cartoonz緊張的神情，Vanoss撇開越想越遠的思考，拍拍對方的肩膀，「怎麼了嗎？」他想展現出友好，並了解Cartoonz到底為何欲言又止，這狀況看起來不妙，Vanoss可不想搞砸自己剛上了他最好朋友的第二天。

「那傢伙、我是說Delirious，還在你房間對嗎？」伸手扯過Vanoss的衣領，Cartoonz環顧四下無人的廚房，除還在昏睡的Delirious以外，其他人都在客廳閒聊或玩鬧，沒人注意這裡正進行一場詭異的談話。

Vanoss點點頭，這下Cartoonz將他拉得更近，「聽著，這很重要，我需要你仔細回想，」Cartoonz低聲的說著，眼裡是十分的認真，「他有沒有咬你.......或是拿刀子割你之類的？」他帶著點結巴，眼睛還掃過Vanoss裸露出來的脖子。

昨天其實一切都很好，應該可以說非常美好，Vanoss想起那些畫面，包括Delirious身體的每個細節，濃稠的呻吟以及刷上淡粉色的皮膚，那對藍眼睛裡剩下Vanoss的身影，被淚水和情慾包圍，「沒有，他表現得.......很正常？」他這樣回答。

得到答案之後，Cartoonz大大鬆一口氣，放開手上的力道，「那真是太好了，老兄，記得對我兄弟好點！」他恢復原本豪爽的笑容，一掃原本擔憂的模樣，還輕搥一下Vanoss的手臂。

「不過，我不確定這會不會很奇怪，」雖然看見Cartoonz變得比較安心，Vanoss想想後還是決定告訴他，要說了解Delirious的人，果然還是Cartoonz比較久，況且他也不知道該跟誰說，「你看這個.......」捲起外套的袖子，他露出手臂上的傷口，那是給Delirious的指甲抓出來的。

那傷痕大概有十公分那麼長，當下有滲出少許的血，Vanoss覺得不算深，雖然會痛但血很快就停住，只是Delirious突然的抓傷他，多少讓Vanoss有些驚訝，平時他們再怎麼玩，他都沒見過Delirious露出那樣癡迷的神色，再回到瞬間變臉的Cartoonz，Vanoss有種對方知道解答的預感。

「我的老天，這倒是第一次.......我真的無法分辨是不是他，」看著Vanoss揚起一邊的眉毛，本來在猶豫的Cartoonz捏捏鼻樑，「但我還是得告訴你可能有危險，因為你搞不好會遇上另一個傢伙。」皺起眉頭，Cartoonz努力的搜尋詞彙，向更加疑惑的Vanoss解釋Delirium的存在。

實際上Vanoss聽完還是傻楞楞的，連他們接下來的任務都心不在焉，幸好完美完成，他得以平安回家面對這件事，不過盯著空蕩蕩的客廳，他難免仍有些混亂。

「我沒辦法給你的肯定的答案，」他想起臨走前Cartoonz的話，「只能祝你好運了，老兄。」

視線轉移至他臥室的門上，Vanoss深呼吸幾次，佯裝一切都沒事，並在心裡告訴自己還有其他各種可能，然後推開厚重的木板門，門內滿是寧靜，Delirious還窩在床鋪的一側，沒有任何要起床的跡象。

Vanoss輕輕關上門，把黑色封閉在他的房間裡，只有街道上的燈光照入，替他開出一些通道，他繼續故作輕鬆的走來動去，直到準備好要睡覺，才小心的爬上床，拉過棉被的另外一側，努力催眠自己趕快睡著。

但他無法輕易止住腦中奔馳的想法，他強迫自己緊閉眼睛，再慢慢舒緩皺起的眉尖，希望能緩解緊繃的神經，當他終於感覺舒服些時，身旁的人卻有了動靜。

他能感覺到對方坐起身，轉頭看往他的方向，那股視線刺得他後背發癢，Vanoss不敢輕舉妄動，於是保持原本的姿勢，靜靜的側躺著，聽另一個人掀開棉被，雙腳踩到冰涼的地板上，走離床上溫暖的位置。

四周恢復安靜好一會兒，Vanoss一度以為自己在作夢，說不定現在轉過身，就能看見Delirious在呼呼大睡，滿臉都是口水之類的，那些臆想全會成為過去與笑話。

「我知道你還醒著。」可惜某個熟悉的聲音打斷Vanoss的想像，他猛得睜開眼睛，來不及看清楚眼前的人，就被對方撲過來，雙腿夾著他的腰部，直接重重壓在他的身上，手中的匕首抵著Vanoss的脖子，令他一時間無法動彈。

「他媽的是怎麼回事？」抬起眼睛，Vanoss看著黑暗中那對閃著綠色的眼睛，還有對方咧嘴而笑的樣子，那張詭異的笑臉彷彿是電視機裡的可怕小丑，搭配著喉嚨裡沙啞的邪惡笑聲，簡直跟驚悚片沒什麼兩樣。

「你在明知故問，Luke那老渾蛋應該都跟你說了，」全身上下看起來都是Delirious的傢伙說道，只是那冰冷又戲謔的語調，讓Vanoss感到陌生，「可憐的小傢伙.......我猜你不曉得他是怎麼對我們的？」居於高位的人抽回武器，一手用力掐著Vanoss的臉頰，逼他張口，接著把銳利的匕首快速的頂進去。

刀尖打在金屬的聲響使人起雞皮疙瘩，Vanoss沒有反抗，Delirious心愛的匕首滑入更多，抵著他的舌頭跟上顎，只要持有者再多施點力，便會弄得他滿口是血。

Vanoss瞪著面前的人，他想這就是Cartoonz說的Delirium，平時被Delirious藏起來的傢伙，照目前的情況看來，完全符合Cartoonz的描述，他應該要更謹慎對付Delirium，但他仍無法克制濃厚的好奇，包括對方剛才說的話究竟是什麼意思。

充滿疑惑與怒氣的眼神挑起另一個人的興趣，他俯下身，充滿惡意的眼睛對上Vanoss的，「看來你真的不知道Luke是用什麼方式對待我，」帶著笑容的男人挪動捏著Vanoss臉頰的手，抓起Vanoss放在身側的手掌，放到自己溫暖的軀體，「還有這傢伙。」

手自然的覆上纖細的腰桿，Vanoss無法說話，只能用動作與眼睛示意對方說下去，逗得Delirium發笑，「你很想知道嗎？」妖魔似的輕聲細語溜出，挑動著身下人的思緒，他拉著Vanoss的手往上，「要不要親自體驗一下那種感覺？」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 目前只寫到這裡了，搞不好哪天會再取走寫完整


	9. 癢

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ＊大家發現Delirious的抓癢問題

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊不知道該怎麼標這AU所以空著

一開始那只是種淡淡的癢，從表層的皮膚漸漸蔓延至血管裡。

他的皮膚偶爾會突然發癢，那癢的感覺也有不同類別，它有時像螞蟻爬或頭髮掠過皮膚般的輕細，有時如過敏般的劇烈，可是低頭檢查自己的身體，上頭卻是什麼都沒有，彷彿有調皮的小精靈悄悄經過，趁著不注意時戲弄他，不留一點蹤跡。

不論如何，癢了他就得抓，越抓他又越舒服得起勁，因而繼續抓下去，不斷發出沙沙的摩擦聲。

「你到底是怎樣？一直在那邊搞來搞去的！」第一個提出抱怨的是Wildcat，他們當時在討論重要的任務，Delirious雖然乖乖坐在他的老位置，卻絲毫沒將注意力放到Vanoss講得內容裡，他呈現著一種奇異的扭曲姿勢，忙著抓自己的脖子和背，他用力的出奇，白色的皮膚為此留下不少紅痕。

「很癢啊！它就是不肯停止！」Delirious大聲的為自己抱屈，手繼續折到背後，探入自己的衣服抓癢，他的背心與外套甚至跟著被掀起，露出一大塊的腰肉，那上頭也帶著點粉紅色，「你是不是該是看醫生還什麼的？」望著已經扭成一團的Delirious，坐在他旁邊的Mini有些擔憂的說。

然而Delirious已經看過醫生許多次，始終沒找出是什麼原因造成，他沒有任何過敏史，皮膚上除了自己不小心抓破的痕跡外，沒有其他異狀，無數檢查的結果皆是一切正常，「或許這是.......心因性的？」陪他去看診的Cartoonz委婉的說，Delirious同樣懷疑過，可惜他被洛盛都的所有醫生拒看很久了，加上自己懶得去，乾脆這麼放著。

「你想要的話，我可以幫你。」另外一邊的Ohm好心的說，只是他的語氣讓Delirious馬上叫他滾遠一點，Ohm本來還想講點什麼，不過剛開口便給Vanoss咳兩聲打斷，畢竟他們還在開會，眾人沒再管Delirious發出的小小噪音，回到他們該討論的重要事情。

這回過後，其他人也比較注意到Delirious搔癢的情況，他不單單在開會的時候抓，舉凡講話、吃飯、跟走路，在他附近的人都能明顯聽見搔抓聲，殺人時他還可以單手拿著槍射人，另外一隻手則在抓著自己的肚子。

這些都是發癢情況還好的時候，有些時候癢得太厲害，Delirious不得不停下手中的事情，使盡所有心思努力抓癢，如果他在開車，便會停到路邊用心抓，「你沒注意到我們後面他媽跟著一票人嗎？」坐在副駕駛座的Terroriser緊張的叫著，但這無法停止Delirious的止癢大業。

還有次在某個工作的途中，當敵人突然出現將他按在地上時，他的手竟然放在自己的褲襠裡，「拿出你的手來！你這變態佬！」強行扯著Delirious手臂的人喊，「不要亂碰我，不不不不要硬拉！我才不是變態，我只是下面很癢！」掙扎不已的人大喊，一面跟敵人持續比力氣。

可不管Delirious怎麼解釋自己不是想掏槍出來，只是他的大槍附近很癢，對方完全聽不進去，附近被壓制的Wildcat和Mini更是傻眼到說不出話，更不想聽Delirious繼續辯解，唯有趕來的Lui邊狂笑邊扣下扳機，成功解救出所有人。

「你這真的不是過敏還怎樣嗎？」大夥空閒的閒聊時，發現Delirious又再摩搓著自己的頸部，旁邊的Wildcat忍不住提問道，還湊過臉去仔細觀察那片發紅的皮膚，他瞇起眼睛，隱約能看見底下有兩個紅點，它們十分細小，要非常仔細才看得見。

「什麼？我不知道，醫生說沒有問題。」當事人似乎自己並沒有發現，扭著他的脖子拼命想看，還傻呼呼的在原地轉了好幾圈，像隻追著自己尾巴的狗狗，「那只是他抓太多，搞得自己瘀血吧？」不知何時從後方蹦出的Vanoss擠過來，一邊說一邊巧妙的卡到兩個人中間，眼睛注視著Delirious手底下的痕跡。

「是嗎？」保持著懷疑態度的Wildcat聳聳肩，反正當事人根本不大在意，看到朋友過來，瞬間忘記剛剛的事情，叫著「不要一直那樣盯著我」和「這樣很怪」的模糊語句，跟Vanoss玩起追趕跑跳碰的遊戲。

事情久了，大夥已經漸漸習慣看見Delirious到處抓癢，他們只是偶爾笑笑他，或者提醒他不要抓得太用力等等，Delirious通常回以笑容，說著沒問題，然後繼續賣力的抓，到後來就算皮膚不癢，他依然會自己抓個不停，讓指甲反覆滑過他的皮膚，劃出一條條紅線，「其實還滿爽的。」他如此表示過自己喜歡這種感覺刺激。

其實除了皮膚與指甲摩擦的聲音，其他人不覺得這有所打擾，大概獨有Vanoss不太一樣。

基本上Delirious大部分的時間是跟他在一起的，沒事的時候也窩在他家混，Vanoss每天要看著他抓啊抓，從早上抓到晚上，看著他的模樣，Vanoss覺得自己也癢了起來，這種感覺微妙，一開始只是皮膚表層的癢，但隨著他盯向Delirious久了，那股癢漸漸變異，從他的皮膚鑽入身體，他可以用手止住表皮的癢，卻控制不了胸口裡的情緒。

他看著Delirious將赤足踩在桌邊，腳趾頭扣著桌面，一手抓著搖桿，另外一隻手還伸進自己的衣服裡抓癢，「過來幫幫我啊！」他朝Vanoss喊道，電視螢幕裡顯示他的角色正蹲在牆邊，和擠著堵在門口的敵人對峙，看起來情況危急。

身為好朋友，Vanoss想自己或許是該去協助Delirious，可他只是坐在另一側的沙發上笑，比起取走被舉者的搖桿，他更想要關上那台機器，讓Delirious看著自己。

回憶跟慾求交錯之後，他渴望靠近那個滿臉無辜的人，將對方安到自己的腿上，他們可以面對著彼此，跟先前的許許多多次一樣，Delirious白色的頸部跟突出的鎖骨會一覽無遺，還有那張被情慾沾滿的臉，以及濕漉漉的藍色眼睛，全部在他的眼前。

他記得所有細節，染片全身的熱度與耳邊的喘息，他寬厚的手掌扣著Delirious屁股，Delirious的手則繞過他的脖子，上下動著身體，一下又一下的，騎在他的老二上扭動，此時Vanoss能用自己的嘴唇跟牙齒，滑過Delirious暴露的每寸皮膚，觸碰重疊無數次的痕跡。

現在Vanoss當然同樣可以幫忙，他有能力輕易解決Delirious的那份癢，畢竟那是他造成的，他只要重複同樣的動作即可。

他不清楚自己的源頭是什麼種族，他問過自己的父母，但他們也無法確定，唯一能追朔到的是他的曾曾祖父，打從那時開始，他們的血脈裡就存在那樣的基因，天生渴求著人類的血液，他們需要的量不多，不像電視裡面的吸血鬼得咬破人的頸動脈，弄成殺人案的場景。

只要輕輕地咬一口就好，咬下去不會有疼痛感，利牙上的止痛效果發揮得很好，傷口不會留下，這也是Delirious起先沒有發覺得原因，唯一的後遺症就是會癢。

「為什麼你咬過的地方都會出奇的癢？」當時是Delirious主動詢問這件事，Vanoss才願意說出來，聽完後他的臉上果然滿是詭異的笑容，「你是他媽的蚊子嗎？」他最終是這樣回應道。

那會兒Vanoss沒怎麼反駁，反倒跟著一起傻笑，他將事情當作雙向，如同Delirious對他做的，Vanoss也要Delirious負責解決他帶來的癢，而只要Delirious沒有理由拒絕，這就會是場公平的交易。

Vanoss知道Delirious永遠不會拒絕他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊小彩蛋：V以前會趁D睡覺的時候跑進他房間，問他能不能吸他的血，D根本是睡迷糊的，只是隱約聽見V的聲音，所以他就反射性的說好，醒來時卻忘光自己早被吸乾抹淨XD


	10. 你也獵到我的心了

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ＊簡介：Evan是隻會狩獵的貓頭鷹

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊動物AU  
> ＊答應ㄑㄛ的

當樹葉開始掉落，夏蟬終於了結心願而停止鳴唱，森林漸漸隨著涼風的腳步，換上新的彩服，迎接繽紛的秋天。

魔法森林裡的動物們除了欣賞季節的變化，也都開始忙碌起來，秋天已到，那麼前方的寒冬不遠，屆時冰雪將覆蓋大地，鋪上一層白色的厚重毯子，美麗且華貴，卻是冰冷得難以使嬌貴的植物生存。

為此有些動物則選擇冬眠，有些動物則會儲糧過冬，從早晨便起床收集食物，直到晚上再回自己的窩裡，睡在無數的食物上，而當夜晚降臨時，星星點綴在深藍的夜海，夜行動物們才紛紛起床，迎接自己辛勤的時刻。

俯看著幾隻伸懶腰的鹿，貓頭鷹Evan飛越橘紅色的樹葉間，來到河畔附近的樹枝停下，假裝整理著自己的羽毛，眼睛一面掃瞄著四周，清涼的河水載著幾片落葉，溜過磨得光滑的石頭，出發前往遠方的無盡之海。

他轉轉自己的腦袋，金黃色的眼睛跟著仔細尋找，「看來不在這裡。」他暗自想著，再度拍拍翅膀，向森林得更深處飛去，途中遇見隻獨眼的狐狸，嘴裡叼著隻打瞌睡的小貓，他便飛下去打聲招呼。

「你們在做什麼？」充滿好奇心的貓頭鷹問著，狐狸Luke看著樹上的Evan，想想後輕輕放下礙著他講話奶貓，「送他回家睡覺，雖然這傢伙已經睡一天啦！」他指著有焦糖色毛皮的貓咪說。

聽著Luke講他們昨天玩得有多晚，Evan看看在地上蜷成一團的貓咪，後者還睡得很香，令他不禁想伸個懶腰，抖抖身上澎澎的羽毛，「那你又是在做什麼？」前腳搔抓著樹幹的狐狸突然問道。

「……狩獵？」想想之後，貓頭鷹這樣回答，然後明亮的金色眼睛望著升起的月亮，樹林中的狐狸眨眨他的獨眼，「那麼祝你好運。」不再多說什麼，Luke重新帶起小貓，轉身往他們的窩裡去了。

獨自在月光下的Evan拍拍翅膀，再次朝著森林的深處起飛，他經過一片大草原，長翅膀隨風掃過草地，躲在長草裡的螢火蟲紛紛跟著飛舞，瞬間讓地面化成夜空，無數星點現身，宛若流星雨般的劃出亮眼的線條。

然而貓頭鷹沒有停下欣賞，他繼續往前，金色的眼睛尋到一個熟悉的灰影，他馬上降落在一棵傾倒的巨大樹幹，嚇得原本出來找東西吃的大灰兔摔了個大跤，胖胖的灰屁股在樹叢間扭動。

「Evan！你真是嚇死我了！」揉揉自己的耳朵，屁股終於落地的兔子Ryan說著，那副剛從受驚中緩過來模樣十分有趣，令站在他面前的貓頭鷹瞇起眼睛，發出呼呼的笑聲，脾氣好的兔子被嘲笑也沒生氣，反倒跟著笑了起來。

「什麼風把你吹來的，兄弟。」Ryan坐在地上，親切的問著用爪子扣住樹皮的Evan，貓頭鷹金色的眼睛馬上對上Ryan的，「你有看見一隻智障浣熊嗎？」他刻意裝出平淡的語氣說道。

Ryan動動鼻子，稍微回想了一下，他在稍早時確實有聽見Jonathan大叫著什麼，「他應該往巨樹去了，」他毛茸茸的前腳撐著頭，長長得兔耳朵跟著歪斜，「他好像說要去找果子吃。」

巨樹的位置就在前方不遠處的低谷，那裡的山坡陡峭難爬，卻聚集許多的果樹，每年到秋天的時候會結出特別香甜的果實，在樹群中以巨樹最為壯碩，果實也是最香甜的，可惜數量特少，加上巨樹長得特高，許多果子掉落下來後都只剩果汁。

得到想要的資訊，Evan向Ryan道過謝，接著展開翅膀起飛，滑過越趨增多的樹林，順著山谷向下飛行，沿途一邊欣賞著金黃與橘紅的美麗景象，一邊尋找一個灰色的影子，最終他停在巨木粗厚的樹枝上。

「你在幹嘛？」他突然出聲，在底下東跑西竄的浣熊嚇了一跳，尾巴毛瞬間炸起來，接著重心不穩而翻倒，跌進巨樹根附近的落葉堆裡，樹上的貓頭鷹歪歪腦袋，看著掙扎不已的Jonathan，不禁在心底竊笑。

「搞什麼鬼！你這詭異的變態，不要突然嚇人！」浣熊終於從葉子裡逃脫，甩掉頭上的歲葉片後，抬頭對著樹上的貓頭鷹說，「看不出來嗎？我在狩獵！」他用小爪子指著地上摔爛的果實，表示他正在進行重要的工作。

Evan眨眨眼睛，還是不太了解，Jonathan便解釋他從早上開始就在這裡守著，想要在果實落到地板上前接住它，無奈他總是慢一步，只能眼巴巴的望著食物爛掉，他也想過要爬樹，可是巨樹真的太高又太粗，他的小爪子根本爬不上去。

「看來你根本不懂狩獵。」俯視著浣熊的貓頭鷹說，在對方氣呼呼的反問他又懂什麼時，他打開翅膀向下飛，再繞個大圈之後，停到某根樹枝上，尖銳的鳥喙啄著爪子下連接果實的梗，輕易的摘下紫色的果子。

他叼著散發香氣的果子飛下來，刻意降落在Jonathan面前的一顆石頭上，得意洋洋的挺起胸膛，一副明擺著要炫耀的樣子，「哇嗚，你竟然拿到了！」站在貓頭鷹前方的浣熊拍拍手，「你真的會狩獵！」

這才不是狩獵，Evan默默想著，但看著Jonathan驚嘆的模樣，還有那對閃亮又充滿羨慕的眼睛，他又把話吞回去，「拿去，笨果子給你。」他把果子遞到Jonathan面前，用勉強般的語氣說道。

浣熊最初有些不可置信，遲疑的接過他垂涎已久的果實，還反應不過來，貓頭鷹嘆口氣，「我想要的話可以再摘。」他說道，一面用嘴巴整理自己的羽毛，表現得無所謂。

「真的嗎！你知道嗎，你真的比我還會狩獵，」Jonathan大叫著，開心的抱著果子坐下來，「你一下就獵到我的心了。」他邊說邊喜孜孜的伸出兩隻前爪，對著紫色的圓球搓來搓去，最後將果實分成兩半。

Evan盯著被推過來的那坨食物，不解的望著坐姿大辣辣的浣熊，「我本來是想要找一個果實來一起吃的，不過既然你都拿來了……」Jonathan有些不好意思的說，不過見到貓頭鷹傾身拖過他的那份食物，便盡情的埋頭大吃。

偷偷瞄向浣熊唏哩呼嚕的吃著食物，莫名有種滿足，「你也獵到我的心了。」貓頭鷹在心裡暗自說著，然後開始計畫等會吃飽後，要跟著Jonathan去哪裡玩耍。


	11. 冷戰

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ＊簡介：Evan和Jonathan吵了一架

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊童年AU  
> ＊之前為了活動寫的，題目是朋友出的

那天是個普通的下午，Evan獨自一人來到公園的入口，他左右張望一會兒，最終將視線鎖定在不遠處的鞦韆，他走到坐上自己的老位置坐好，穿著黑色褲子的腳顛起腳尖，讓鞦韆輕輕的前後搖晃著。

涼風吹過有些空蕩的公園，幾片殘餘的樹葉跟著飛過地面，孤單的Evan不免覺得有些無聊，轉頭望向在沙坑附近的兩個孩子，Jonathan正在對Ryan吆喝著什麼，後者笑嘻嘻的跑去撿球回來。

看來Jonathan跟他的新朋友玩得很愉快，Evan暗自這樣想著，看著另外兩個人嘻嘻的笑，他癟了嘴，視線移到腳下晃動的小石子，眼睛有點酸澀。

Ryan是最近新搬來的孩子，住在Jonathan的隔壁，最近能看見他老跟Jonathan玩在一塊，住在附近的Bryce也會加入，他們兩個人還常常到對方家裡玩或吃晚餐。

以前Jonathan都是只跟他玩的，思索到這裡Evan握緊手中的鞦韆繩，他們倆總是最早到公園，在其他人來之前一起盪鞦韆，互相幫對方推，今天Jonathan卻是先與Ryan玩踢球，剛剛Evan喊他都沒聽見。

越想越覺得難過時，某個輕快的聲音中斷Evan的思緒，他看著滾過腳邊的球很快被一雙手拿走，接著對上一雙棕色的眼睛，「嘿，你要一起玩嗎？」手裡抓著那顆髒兮兮的足球，穿著灰外套的Ryan說。

Jonathan這時突然插入，皺著眉跳到Ryan旁邊，沾著灰塵的小手抓著自己的褲子邊，水亮的藍色眼睛直盯著Evan，令他瞬間嚥下本來到嘴邊的回答，趕緊轉開自己的目光，用力的搖頭並跳下鞦韆，抓起自己的包包，用最快的速度跑回家。

Evan跑了一路都沒停歇，直到抵達自家門口，他才扶著自己的膝蓋，用力的大口呼吸，汗水滑落他的臉龐，他用手臂抹幾下，整理好自己的模樣，然後掏出鑰匙開門進屋。

房子裡跟往常一樣是黑漆漆的，他感到鬆一口氣，但又不自覺垂下小小的肩膀，拖著半垮的背包上樓，進入自己貼滿英雄海報的房間裡休息。

將包包甩到一邊，Evan難得什麼也不想做，盯著黏在牆上的閃電俠海報，那是Jonathan讓給他的，當時他們合資買了包巧克力糖，剛好附贈的限量海報，Evan知道閃電俠是Jonathan最喜歡的英雄，而對方竟然大方的要他拿去，Evan為此開心了好一陣子。

想起來又有些難受，Evan爬上黃色的床鋪躺著，嘗試思考點別的事情，可惜依然洗不掉胸口悶悶的感覺，閃電俠耀眼的笑容也有些刺眼，他煩躁的翻過身，臉埋在整頭裡，乾脆的閉上眼睛。

他在不知不覺中睡著了，晚餐時間時他的母親終於趕到家，發覺Evan沒主動出現在客廳，便上樓喚醒睡得東倒西歪的孩子，「下來吃晚餐吧！」穿著成套衣裝的人說，Evan揉揉眼睛，有些慌張的滑下床，跟著他的母親到飯廳，準備洗手吃飯。

「你今天過得如何？」他們坐在餐桌前，各自吃著自己的義大利麵，他的母親突然詢問道，Evan從幾乎沒動過的食物裡抬頭，「很好。」他擠出笑臉，裝作開心的回答，然後繼續用叉子戳著快被攪爛的麵。

看著兒子的模樣，Evan的母親輕輕搖頭，「你看起來不像沒事，Evan。」她柔聲的說道，手掌覆蓋在兒子的手背，她並不擅長處理這些，平時是Evan的父親跟他比較親近些，要不是剛好接到另一個孩子家長的電話，她可能會就此錯過孩子的變化。

感受到母親擔憂的眼神，Evan放下手中的餐具，「Jon好像討厭我了，我今天叫他，他都沒理我，只顧著和Ryan玩，」他的聲音很小，但聽得出來語氣裡的委屈，「是不是因為我把他的布丁藏起來，所以他不想再跟我玩了？」

講著講著Evan擔心得要哭出來，他不曉得該怎麼辦，以前Jonathan從沒那樣吼過他，「或許你該跟他道歉，」他的母親認真的說，「來吧，讓我們試著修補這一切。」Evan看著她站起來穿上外套，連忙點點頭，跳下自己的椅子跟上她。

第二天Evan來到公園的時候，只有Jonathan一個人朝著牆壁踢球，「今天怎麼只有你一個人？」Evan捏捏手裡的小孩子，鼓起勇氣走過去，站在Jonathan的身後開口。

沒注意到對方的Jonathan嚇得尖叫，轉過頭發現是Evan，馬上收起驚恐的表情，「你也在這裡啊！」他低聲的回答道，垂著眼睛不敢直視Evan。

尷尬的氣氛圍繞在四周，「我以為你不跟我說話了，Luke也說我不該這樣對朋友，」他們沉默幾秒後，Jonathan繼續講下去，「我昨天不該吼你的，我很抱歉，我們可以再一起玩嗎？」

「我沒有不想跟你說話，我只是.......」搔搔自己的頭，Evan不好意思的說，「我以為是你生氣了不想理我。」昨天挫敗的回憶使他低下頭，深怕Jonathan會因此改變原本說的話。

「你是我最好的朋友，我永遠都不會生你氣的！」聽完對方的話，Jonathan急著大喊，滿是緊張的臉貼近Evan，想盡辦法讓Evan了解他的誠意。

「真的嗎？」Evan有些不敢相信的問，而Jonathan回以肯定的答案，「那你敢跟我打勾勾約定嗎？」他接著伸出手，後者毫不遲疑的就跟他用小指打勾，並表示Evan是他一輩子的好朋友。

「你拿著什麼？」和好之後，Jonathan好奇的指著Evan手裡拎著的小盒子，「這個.......是我媽媽說要我們一起吃的。」Evan炫耀似的打開盒子，取出裡面漂亮的布丁。

眼睛瞬間變得雪亮的Jonathan發出驚呼，拉著Evan到附近的大樹下坐著，兩個人一起吃光那個布丁。

收拾好布丁的垃圾，晚到的Ryan跟Bryce正巧跑進公園裡，「要不要來玩！」Ryan問著站在樹下的兩個孩子，Bryce也興奮的附和著，還一邊跑來跑去。

「好啊！」Evan馬上笑著回應，在他旁邊的Jonathan當然同樣說好，四個人很快的玩成一團，日子恢復到跟往常一樣。

大概只有Evan能感覺到其中小小的不同，他一時也說不上來是哪裡，不過他認為自己長大後應該會漸漸明白的，目前只要維持現狀就好。


	12. 清新脫俗

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ＊簡介：Evan終於和在西語課上遇到的男孩搭話

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊高中AU  
> ＊跟朋友討論的梗，有髒注意

看著面前的人，Evan一時間不曉得該說什麼，對方也愣愣著回望他，有點不敢相信發生什麼事情的樣子，「呃......」嘴裡發出吱吱嗚嗚的聲音，Evan舉著手裡的遊戲機，那是現在表情尷尬的人掉的。

他們上同一堂西語課，老愛穿著藍色外套的人常坐在Evan旁邊一隔的位置，其實Evan偷偷注意他很久了，可是幾乎沒和他說過話，只打聽到那人是大自己一屆的學長，名字好像是Jonathan，沒有參加社團，放學後都是跟著幾個朋友離開。

Evan也不知道是什麼原因，一向不愛管其他人事情，竟然會那麼在意一個陌生人，或許是因為對方講話時有著奇怪的口音，說西語的時候常嘰哩咕嚕的，卻異常順暢，Evan聽來莫名覺得有趣，有時瞥見對方上課時的筆記本裡，會看到奇怪的塗鴉，吸引Evan的眼睛。

Evan從沒機會找他說話，不論是扯點西語的問題，還是講些老師的八卦，Evan常常在腦中想些問題，但最後依然作罷，因為Jonathan下課鐘響時，便馬上收拾東西走人，不和其他人有所交流。

不過他看過Jonathan活潑的大笑，親暱的勾著一個金髮男孩的肩膀，他們身旁還有另外兩個高年級的男生，聒噪的走在一起，其中Jonathan像是壞人的笑聲十分特別，穿過走廊的轉角，直直進入Evan的心裡。

這回Evan終於想到一個問題，可以向Jonathan詢問，今天上課的內容十分無趣，Evan發著呆，一會兒轉轉原字筆，一會兒看看手機，回覆球隊的朋友訊息，再悄悄轉過眼睛，偷瞄一直低著頭的Jonathan，看見對方在抽屜裡打遊戲機，亮起的螢幕顯現Evan有些熟悉的畫面。

「原來你也有玩那個遊戲？」Evan在腦中演練過幾遍，考慮著要傳紙條過去，，又覺得有點不好意思，還是等下課再趁Jonathan收拾書包時，假裝不經意的晃過去，然後開口詢問他之類的，當他正沉思時，老師突然走到旁邊，喊了聲Evan的名字，叫他起來回答問題。

他猛得起身，差點連桌子都掀掉，坐在他附近的Jonathan連忙將遊戲機塞入抽屜，一手撐著頭，藍色的眼睛盯著Evan，一副要專心聽他說話的樣子，可惜Evan抓抓腦袋，根本擠不出幾個字，只好在老師的瞪視下乖乖坐好，繼續佯裝有在上課。

好不容易熬到下課鐘響，Evan深吸幾口氣，打算真的過去和Jonathan攀談，正要上前說話的時候，給其他同學攔住，問他要不要參加晚上的派對，他站住腳，搖搖手說不用，當那人離開他面前時，Jonathan一下子就消失蹤影，留Evan望著空無一人的桌子。

他暗自嘆口氣，打算到球場發洩一下，收拾包包要離開前，他突然想起什麼似的，回頭看一眼Jonathan的位置，隱約看到黑暗的空間裡有個小光點，他向前靠近一步，蹲下來仔細看，發現是Jonathan方才在把玩的遊戲機。

下一堂課的人已經陸續進入，Evan帶著那臺遊戲機出教室，一路上心跳劇烈，不清楚自己在緊張什麼，他走到男廁所關起門，突然驚覺自己要是被誤會，恐怕是不好解決，後背靠著畫有塗鴉的門，他看著深藍色遊戲機的螢幕，上面映出他緊張的臉，Evan告訴自己放鬆，他可以等到午餐時間，到餐廳裡尋找最吵鬧的那張桌子，遞出手中的遊戲機，那麼一切問題就能解決。

他懷著莫名的焦慮度過接下來的課，熬到中午的時候，他迅速解決自己的午餐，和朋友告別之後，快步前往餐廳，剛好Jonathan和他一票朋友在收拾桌面，其他人已經站在不遠處等候，Jonathan嘴裡喊著「等等我」邊急忙抱起所有東西，兩隻手還分別抓著一杯飲料和黃芥末吐司。

「嘿！」Evan喊住慌張的人，Jonathan僵住身體，用奇怪的姿勢轉過頭，露出驚訝的表情，「怎、怎麼了嗎？」他語帶含糊的問道，文字像在他的嘴裡滾，不認真聽根本聽不懂他在說什麼，Jonathan還眨幾下眼睛，讓他看起來有點傻。

「你好像......忘記帶走你的遊戲機了。」遞出被他掌心摀熱的小機器，Evan還不忘檢查上頭有沒有沾到汗，Jonathan瞬間瞪大眼睛，「喔！我的寶貝！」他大聲的說完，接著有點不好意思的閉上嘴，似乎覺得自己有點失態。

Jonathan不斷的道著謝，上前想取過他的遊戲機，可手裡全是東西，他反應不過來，動來動去的調整手臂裡的書，還有垂在肩膀的書包，「呃、你，給我吧！」誰知他越弄，東西越來越不穩，心裡更加焦急，Jonathan晃晃腦袋，索性順手把手裡的土司夾到腋下，想空出一隻手來拿遊戲機。

「噗嘰」的聲音傳來，包裹著滿滿黃芥末的吐司被壓扁，裏頭的醬料直接噴在Jonathan的腋下，染黃他白色的T恤，以及掛在他肩頭的藍外套。

「喔老天啊，Delirious在幹嘛？」站在Jonathan後方，見到這精采一幕的金髮男生小聲的說，他右邊的棕髮大男孩也張口，嘴裡喊著不，而在最旁邊有著薑黃色頭髮和鬍子的人垮下肩膀，嘴裡大聲的嘆著氣，有點看不下去這悲劇。

Jonathan的臉都要黑了，同時臉頰還整個燒燙，在他對面的Evan有些尷尬，想要幫忙但不知如何行動，想要安慰對方也想不到可以說什麼，「你還是先給我吧......」硬著頭皮開口，Jonathan眼眶閃爍水光，顫抖著伸出手，打破難堪的僵局。

一開始Evan跟著伸長手，但是馬上又後悔起來，「我在球隊的更衣室有放一套備用的衣服，還有多一條毛巾，」他吞口口水，手指搔搔發紅的側臉，握緊手中的遊戲機，逼自己繼續說話，「看你要不要先換一下？」

彷彿見到救世主，Jonathan的眼睛看來比剛才更亮，他再次向Evan道謝，跟著步伐緩慢的男孩前進，走到曲棍球隊的更衣室，艱難的放下所有東西，Jonathan坐在深綠色的鐵椅上，手拎著黏呼呼的袖口，一邊看Evan打開置物櫃。

努力翻找著櫃子裡的東西，Evan反覆翻過同一個地方好幾次，想從髒亂的置物櫃找到衣物，他還故意用身體擋著Jonathan的視線，避免對方看到裡面有多悽慘，找幾下之後，他才想到原來衣服放在最上層的袋子。

他拿出自己那件有貓咪圖案的黑色T恤，沒錯過Jonathan一瞬間憋笑的臉，「我只有這個，希望你不要介意。」他低著頭說著，而Jonathan回望他，露出笑容說著說沒關係，雖然自己家是養狗，不過一點都不在意穿有貓的衣服。

Evan輕笑幾聲，到洗手槽洗毛巾，拿給脫掉上衣的人，然後在一旁默默的等Jonathan清理好自己，「這樣我身上的芥末味或許會少一點。」Jonathan自嘲般的講道，Evan從Jonathan身上的刺青中回神，給他一個笑臉，也嗅嗅自己的手指，「感覺還好，應該不會太濃。」

他們對視幾秒，同時發出笑聲，「下次上西語課，我再把衣服還給你，」穿起衣服有些過大的衣服，Jonathan整理好雜亂的東西後，拿出放在外套裡的手機，「以防萬一，要不要留個手機？」他晃晃裝著傑森殺人魔面具造型殼的手機。

「好啊！」Evan掏出自己的手機，準備輸入Jonathan的號碼，一邊在心裡想著，等等總算可以提起他一直想說的話題。


	13. Ofevan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ＊簡介：世界變成一個混亂卻仍在運行的狀況，一切變得不同，又好像往同樣的結局走去

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊生日禮  
> ＊黑暗向？沒有多思考其他地方的NC-17文  
> ＊靈感取自侍女這部小說改編的影集，我沒實際看過，只大致瀏覽簡介  
> ＊大概設定：世界進入一個新時代，人們經過演化與改變，不再用外貌以及外顯的器官區分，世界只有兩種性別：雌與雄。雌性：擁有子宮且可以受孕者／雄性：無子宮與無法受孕者  
> ＊含類似OD的部分但偏向親情和友情

天花板上有個小污漬，Jonathan發現它的存在很久了，他一直在想那個黑點會不會變大，現在它還是約直徑十公分的大小，像是滴在褲子上的咖啡漬，呈現齒輪似的形狀，或許隨著時間推進，濕氣和髒汙增加，也無人發現並清除，黴菌不停的增生，那汙漬可能會向外擴張，但是會維持相同的模樣，抑或長成不同的圖案，Jonathan猜不出來，太多的可能性，他開始放棄這條路線的思考。

他是否該和負責清潔的年輕男僕提及？可惜這想法很快被壓下去，他的話通常沒什麼份量，也明白清潔員不掩飾的輕蔑眼神，「可我不屬於你。」Jonathan默默想著，他是活得沒地位，卻分得清什麼事不能做，要是當時他不推開那人，事情恐怕會很難堪。

陰莖被抽出他的體內，Jonathan不自覺用鼻腔抽抽氣，沒發出多大的聲音，足以令他恢復該有的精神，他挪動乾澀的眼睛，隨著Evan的動作移動，在昏暗的燈光下，泛著暗金色光芒的眼睛瞥過來，「你可以走了。」拿起書桌上的水杯，嚥下微涼的液體，Evan低聲說著，整理起自己的衣物。

Jonathan點點頭，儘管他不確定對方有沒有瞧見，他感覺精液流入他的生殖腔，還有殘存的留在濕軟的腸道，他收攏自己僵硬的雙腿，稍為適應一下肌肉傳來的疼痛，接著慢慢用手撐起身體，坐到大床的邊緣。

床邊的矮櫃上放著水盆和毛巾，Jonathan取過毛巾沾水，擦拭皮膚染著的斑駁痕跡，這習慣是之後養成的，有時他們做得太多次，會有多餘的精液無法進入生殖腔通道，某次白色的體液順著Jonathan的大腿流下，滴在深紅色的地毯。

好死不死的恰好被Evan看見，年輕的雄性沒有破口大罵，他上下審視著不敢動的人，眼中參雜富饒興趣的神情，他不怒反笑，走近站在原地的Jonathan，把人拉回凌亂的床鋪上。

他讓Jonathan帶著一個黑色的小肛塞將近半天，直到Evan忙完一天的事務，又起性致想發洩，才終於放過寸步難行的人，那天之後，床頭邊便多出一個水盆，Jonathan原以為這遊戲會持續一段時間，不過他的主人似乎對無法動彈的獵物，很快會失去興趣。

處理好身體上的白漬，Jonathan穿好屬於他的深藍色袍子，他唯一准許可以穿著的衣服，象徵他的身份，男人是藍色，女人則是紅色，但在這樣的一個時代，男與女的外表早已不重要，更被重視個是存在於他們體內，成為昂貴的販賣商品。

養育孩子似乎變成貴族的權利，唯有他們能提供好的食宿與教育，而侍者便是負責協助他們的重要角色，至少在教育中心是如此教授的，提供子宮是侍者的職責，他們宛若珍貴的器皿，肩負著國家未來的重責大任。

身為法案成立期間才成熟的侍者，Jonathan也在教育中心待過一陣子，待在那裡的日子實在不易回想，與其說他在機構接受教導，以成為合格的侍者，倒不如說他在那段期間內調適自己的心情，漸漸接受他即將面對的命運。

自從被買下之後，他不應再有Jonathan這個名字，所有侍者都一樣，皆要冠上主人的名字，表示著自己的忠誠與服務，同時象徵他是備受重視的物品，因此他理所當然成為Ofevan，唯有少數朋友記得他原本的名字。

Jonathan端起那盆有著濁污的水，小心推動厚重的木門，夜晚的走廊空蕩蕩的只剩下月光，關上無聲的木板，房間裡的光線與黑影跟著消失，他往自己的房間移動，沿著深色的長道向前走一小段，即可抵達放置他的儲藏室。

有個人佇立在不遠處，擋著他原本計畫的去路，Jonathan從水盆的倒影中抬起臉，在許多黑色的粒子中認出Ryan的笑臉，他走近高大的男人，「幹嘛？」因為疲倦的緣故，一旦他放鬆心情，就不自覺的垮下臉，語氣不善的問起對方來意。

Ryan聳聳肩，想要接過那盆水，Jonathan皺起眉頭，停在原處不動，沒讓他幫忙，「來看你好不好而已。」他無奈的輕笑一聲，軟軟的手掌放在黑色的腦袋上，傳送一股暖意，Jonathan歪歪嘴角，還是忍不住微笑。

「趕快去睡覺。」Jonathan用氣音喝斥著，Ryan又搓幾下另一個人的頭髮，手伸進自己工作褲的口袋，拿出一小包糖果，塞進Jonathan的連帽裡，在對方來不及還他前，一溜煙的跑了。

看著融入黑暗的男人，Jonathan深吸一口氣，再緩慢的吐出來，他打開自己的房門，小小的空間有股陳舊的氣味，卻令他安心許多，手肘壓在電燈的開關上，米黃色的燈光從頭頂灑下，他的影子顯現在腳底，迷糊的幾乎看不清楚。

倒掉有些混濁的水，他在浴室又清潔自己一次，悄悄拿出帽子裡的小東西，藏在手掌裡，Jonathan換上新的一件袍子，窩到鋪著黑色床單的小床上，黑色的毯子蓋過他蜷曲的身體，他瞥了眼天花板角落的小紅圈，手伸到枕頭底下，疲倦的閉上眼睛。

早上Jonathan被Evan的通知喚醒，他揉揉睜不太開的眼睛，只敢稍微整理一下自己，接著趕緊到Evan的房間，昨晚不知何時睡的青年坐在床緣，臉上帶著不耐煩的表情。

「你太慢了，你去了哪裡嗎？」他板著臉問道，Jonathan愣住一下，嚥下到嘴邊的話，低著頭走到Evan面前，「我很抱歉。」跪在地板上，他小聲的說，Evan沒有進一步發言，靜靜看著Jonathan拉下他的睡褲。

半勃的陰莖探出，Jonathan抿抿嘴，他的喉嚨有點乾，不過現在也沒辦法喝水，他的嘴湊近Evan的胯部，張口將碩大的頭部含住，聽見對方在瞬間發出吸氣聲，他調整身體的姿勢，吞下更多的炙熱，塞得他臉頰鼓起。

Evan的兩隻手撐在床鋪，上半身微微向後仰，胸腔起伏緩慢，耳邊是模糊的聲響，陽光從半開的窗簾穿入，打在他們倆身上，形成一條寬大的鵝黃色線條，呼吸在舒適的溫暖中，反而變得困難。

看著Jonathan的嘴唇晶亮，沾著濕潤的光澤，Evan不禁挪動手，當他意識過來時，Jonathan的藍色眼睛正盯著自己瞧，原本移動的手便舉在半空中，再有些尷尬地收回，J另一個人沒再看他，視線轉向面前的褲頭，喉嚨一邊擠壓著性器傘狀的頭部。

Jonathan的雙手擠在床的邊緣，修長且蒼白的手指呈現奇異的弧度，他的姿勢有些憋屈，只是他也不敢隨意觸碰Evan，他晃著腦袋，舌頭滑過突起的線條，感覺對方的陰莖挺立，快感攀升至頂峰，直到無法承受，Jonathan沒有退開，白濁的液體射進他的喉間，腥味溢滿在他整個口腔。

他盡可能吞下所有精液，彷彿無法浪費任何一滴，然後抬起臉呼吸，他看著Evan舒展開的眉頭，眨幾下眼睛，腦袋還有些暈眩，但他不敢亂動，依然保持著蹲姿，在地板上等待，直到他的主人直起腰桿，揮手讓他離開。

「喀鏘」的聲音傳過空蕩蕩的走廊，Jonathan轉身面對位在盡頭的窗戶，感覺外頭一片陽光和煦，宅子裡高大的樹木搖曳，若往下看去，能見到園丁Ryan的苦心，無數被用心栽培的花朵靜靜望著四周，一邊展現自己艷麗的紫色與粉色。

「你喜歡紫色？」Jonathan曾經問過Ryan這樣的問題，語氣裡帶著幾絲玩味，後者停下手邊的動作後笑笑，說在來到Fong家之前，他有一個弟弟，從小特別喜歡紫色，要是有人為此嘲笑他，還會想出各種稀奇古怪的惡作劇整對方。

他們其實沒有血緣關係，只是Ryan很疼他，當他是自己的親弟弟般照顧，「有機會你一定要見見他，你們會成為好朋友的。」Jonathan接過Ryan從胸前掏出的照片，手指輕輕摸過長著金髮的男孩，他沒問Ryan現在那個男孩在何處，如同他不去問站在男孩旁邊傻笑的青年又到哪裡去。

Jonathan不知道自己站在窗前多久，時間總是不知不覺得過去，默默從他的腳邊流過，站在花圃前的Ryan起身，扭扭自己的腰，偶然察覺到一個視線，他用手臂抹去汗水，再遮著刺眼的陽光，發現Jonathan的目光，他露出笑容，朝樓上的男人招手。

回到自己的房間裡，Jonathan再次梳洗一下，整理好他狼狽的模樣，才繞過主要出入口，悄悄來到後院的小樹前，Ryan剛修剪完灌木叢，坐在花圃的石磚上歇息，Jonathan靠過去，手撥弄著自己的袍子，在他旁邊慢慢坐下。

「來野餐嗎，先生？」Ryan帶著笑意的說，Jonathan用肩膀撞他一下，跟著笑出來，「關你屁事。」他小聲的回應，逗得Ryan開心極了，甚至差點拍手大笑，他將一個小袋子放到膝蓋上，打開包著蛋沙拉三明治的布給另一個人看。

Ryan拿出自己的午餐，和Jonathan交換一半的食物，他們時常進行這樣的交易，Jonathan只能去侍者專屬的商店，裡頭能購買的食材有限，廚房也無法經常使用，雖然大宅的主人提供他不錯的伙食，可是盯著那特製的精緻食物，Jonathan反而沒有胃口。

今天的天氣很好，他們坐在花叢間，悠閒的望著色彩繽紛的花園，時不時聊上幾句，偶爾同時發出笑聲。

「這樣的天氣不久了。」Ryan昨天聽見氣象預報，播報員冷淡的聲音在夜裡訴說，宣布明媚的天氣即將消失，隨之而來是強烈的暴雨，而Jonathan淡淡的嗯一聲，嘴裡繼續嚼著麵包，似乎沒怎麼在聽。

Ryan盯著他，又隨口扯幾個話題，Jonathan才比較有精神，跟著他繼續閒聊，直到他們都聽到那個鈴鐺聲，「叮鈴－－叮鈴－－」緩慢且悠長的聲音傳遍整棟大宅，宅子裡的所有人都明白那是什麼意思。

停下原本的動作，Jonathan含著那塊剛放進嘴裡的麵包，有如吃到毒藥，臉色難看得像要嘔吐，Ryan不禁露出擔憂的神色，Jonathan搖搖手，勉強自己不浪費食物，吞下口中黏呼呼的食物，「我先走了。」他迅速的收拾好東西，趕緊站起身，東西讓Ryan替他先收著，急急忙忙的走入室內。

他穿過變得更長的走廊，路過幾個人的譏笑聲，Jonathan知道自己看來有些狼狽，不過也顧不了太多，他站在Evan的房門前，嚥下一口口水，拍拍自己沾著灰塵的長袍，接著敲響冰涼的木門。

他的主人站在窗戶前，綠色的窗簾被拉到兩邊，露出明亮的玻璃窗，光線打在Evan壯碩的身上，將他的影子拉得老長，延伸至床邊，Evan方才肯定是看到的，Jonathan知道自己跟Ryan的私約全收進對方眼裡。

侍者無權和其他人交往或結婚，他們是物品，怎麼能和其他人享有同樣的權利？Jonathan在腦子裡播放許久前聽過的話語，接著被Evan打斷，年輕男人的動作變得有些粗魯，發狠似得不斷撞他，陰莖重重送入他的體內，每一下都宛如要深入骨髓。

Jonathan的額頭靠著玻璃，雙手撐在腦袋的兩邊，幾乎快站不住腳，Evan清楚他所有的敏感點，最早的時候，一切應該只是單純的發洩，Evan不知何時起，慢慢得會折磨他。

或許是自從某次他沒忍住，不小心喊了聲疼，那之後的事情恍惚，然後他意識到Evan自那次起，漸漸摸索他身體的每一吋，裡裡外外皆不放過。

想讓對方停止，卻是開不了口，他是Evan的所有物，身為Ofevan又有什麼立場制止他的主人，將他摸個透徹。  
Evan的手很暖和，覆蓋在Jonathan的窄腰上，他的虎口恰好卡在曲線的凹陷處，固定住向前傾倒的人，次次把他拉回自己懷裡。

「哈啊…...哈啊…...」Jonathan的大腿顫抖，性器可憐兮兮的滴著水，他無法自由的釋放，只能斷斷續續的喘著氣，仰起泛著微紅的脖子，還是難以呼吸。

他的視線模糊，但不願再向下看去，Ryan辛勤工作的身影就在底下，灰色的橢圓點穿梭與花園間，這下Jonathan更確信Evan是故意的。

Evan似乎察覺到他的心思，用力頂得深入，撞進腸道裡面的秘密途徑，Jonathan微微的搖頭，難以再堅持下去，他的膝蓋彎曲，水珠順著光裸的腿滑下，精神在搖晃中迷茫，半是羞恥的抗拒，半是陷入愉悅的掙扎。

最後一下的挺進，Evan終於釋放出來，側臉靠在Jonathan的後背，嘴裡發出喘息聲，在他面前的人接著癱軟，白濁的精液沾在Jonathan的腿間與股間，看來像朵糜爛的花碎在手裡，流出黏膩的汁液。

往後推開一步，Evan讓Jonathan跪坐在地上，抹把冒汗的臉，他還有些緩不過氣，看著Jonathan虛脫的樣子，他想過去拉對方起來，卻不知道之後該怎麼做，也不明白這樣的意義。

他轉身走到衣櫃前，取出自己的衣物，比起想些不知正確性的事情，Evan認為自己需要先冷靜，他沒膽再盯著另一個人瞧，深怕自己再做出什麼越舉的事情，逕自進入浴室。

Jonathan不太記得自己是怎麼回到房間的，他疲倦不堪，下半身不像是屬於自己的，腳步帶著虛浮，艱難的躲進他簡易的小窩，他還不能歇息，身為一個合格的侍者，他需要隨時保持好自己的狀態，儘管他認為Evan在短時間內不會再召喚他，但Jonathan不確定自己還能信任誰，誰在看、誰又沒再看，如同他也不曉得為何會落得如此模樣。

好不容易爬上床鋪，外頭是橘黃色的亮光，Jonathan已經不在乎，他的眼皮沉重，沒幾秒便陷入睡眠，似乎做了些過去的夢，但他睜開眼的時候，不小心忘記大部分，瞥向窗簾縫隙間，那裏已是一片漆黑，原先的風景蓋著一層面紗，靜悄悄的沒有聲響。

逐漸清醒過來的Jonathan沒有動，他能聽見另一個人的呼吸，那隻粗壯的手臂在他腰間，熟悉的氣味撫過他的鼻腔，溫暖的軀體貼合著身體的曲線，他不用看也知道身後那是誰，牆角的紅色亮點消失無蹤，Jonathan的心跳稍微加速，又漸漸平息下來。

「不要說出去，好嗎？」Evan低聲的說，眼睛甚至沒有張開，他收攏自己的前臂，不過不至於弄得Jonathan窒息，Jonathan點點頭，保持著醒來的姿勢，倦意逐漸侵蝕著他，舒適的感覺越來越重，拉扯著他的思緒。

他想起許久之前的光景，早已數不清是幾年，那時候Jonathan還是個毛頭小子，Evan還只到他的腰側，成天大聲嚷嚷和嬉鬧，帶著Jonathan在房子或花園裡到處奔跑，有事沒事都要找年紀較長的人玩耍。

如果伸出手的話，也是撈不回什麼，Jonathan深吸一口氣，手伸到自己的枕頭底下，拿出藏著的糖果，塞進Evan的手裡，不知何時大過自己許多的手掌，馬上握住突然的禮物，那是Evan最喜歡的口味，至今都沒有改變過。

在黑暗中辨別出手裡的物品是什麼，Evan僵住身體，接著握緊拳頭，彷彿緊緊抓著救命的稻草，他將Jonathan側躺著的人扣得更緊，臉埋進Jonathan的後頸，Jonathan還是沒有說話，他分不清楚對方發出的聲音來自心裡的哪一塊，只覺得像隻野獸在哀嚎。

雨在好幾天後才來訪，從滴滴答答到唏哩唏哩的跳躍在屋頂上，Jonathan並非討厭下雨，濕冷的空氣對他來說挺舒服的，可是偶爾看著碎落的水珠，會被勾起不好的回憶，他蜷縮在床舖裡，聆聽敲在窗戶的聲響。

這幾天房子的主人不在家，出遠門去辦生意上的事情，Jonathan得以休息，代價是前些日子Evan弄得他筋疲力竭，關在Evan的房間裡下不了床，在他清醒的時間裡，幾乎都是給人操著，就算對方因為公事離開，Jonathan也無法清閒。

他動動自己的雙腿，蹭著單薄的被子，感覺自己的四肢依舊有些痠痛，他最後的記憶是雙手被反綁在後面，他的腳呈現W的形狀，坐在酒紅色的床單，勉強蹶著屁股，避免塞在裏頭的按摩棒再產生其他的刺激。

Evan在一旁的書桌前講電話，銳利的眼睛望著難以動彈的人，眼神裡參雜激動，Jonathan垂著頭，逼迫自己專注在控制呼吸，不讓腦袋裡去想別的，但是那根巨大的物體卡在他的生殖腔，推擠柔軟的肌肉，硬生生頂開隱密之處。

平穩的說話聲傳進Jonathan耳裡，成為窸窸窣窣的干擾，他試著調整有些發麻的腿，再小心都還是觸動到細緻的入口，他咬著下唇，克制自己的呻吟，他可不能使其他人聽見自己的聲音，害他的主人丟臉。

稀薄的黑影跨過他的頭頂，Jonathan轉過脖子，眼睛對上Evan伸過來的手，粗厚的手放在他的後腦，向下摸到緊繃的頸部，Jonathan了解對方的意思，眼裡多出幾分懇求，可惜Evan沒理會他。

Jonathan不能抗拒，只好讓自己改成半跪姿，盡可能的彎下腰，配合著另一個人手部的動作，凹著自己的脖子，嘴唇觸碰眼前炙熱的性器，舌尖舔舐過突出的筋絡，剛開始他有如一隻奶貓，在得到准許之後大膽起來，嘴巴呈現橢圓形，含住硬挺的陰莖。

半硬的老二塞滿他的口腔，Jonathan一會兒喉嚨緊緊的吸著前端，一會兒緩慢的舔著柱身，其實他一直不明白，為何Evan總可以裝作沒事一般，同時繼續做著其他事情，等到電話掛掉，他總算顯露出扳著臉以外的神情。

壓著Jonathan的頭到枕頭上，Evan跨上溫熱的床鋪，拔出濕漉漉的假陰莖，快速換上自己硬得發疼的性器，直接挺進無法閉合的通道，猛烈的刺激衝進身下人的體內，逼得他扭動起來，喉間流洩哭泣似的嗚咽聲。

Evan停頓幾秒，雙手抓著另一個人的髖部，挺動他的腰部，將老二抽出來，又送進暖濕的穴口，濕潤的陰莖頭部摩擦著Jonathan生殖腔的開口，每一下的撞擊都頂入更深處，反覆侵犯軟嫩的環狀肌肉，撐開層層的皺褶，探往他人從未造訪過的禁地。

「拜託......」久違的求饒聲出現，夾雜在啪啪的聲音裡，Evan絲毫沒有放輕力道，不過鬆開Jonathan的手腕，抽動的手臂收在下巴外的兩邊，無力的握住悶住話語的枕頭，承受接連的侵入，乘載無數滾燙的種子，收進自己的體內。

雖然對方抽出自己的陰莖，Jonathan覺得後穴殘存著被填滿過的記憶，有如被操得闔不攏，他的陰莖快要爆炸，圈在底端的陰莖環還沒拆下，他未經許可射出來幾次，Evan倒也不是生氣，反而是樂於懲罰他。

等待Evan緩過氣後，大發慈悲的解開Jonathan，後者趴跪在枕頭上，儘管束縛拿掉，一時間還無法適應，唯獨能喘口氣，然後挪動身體坐起來，試圖爬下床離開，他一移動又給Evan拽住手臂，扯回來讓他坐在施令者的兩腿之間。

「你可以自慰，就在這裡解決。」與其說是體貼的問候，比較像是一個命令，Jonathan的身體再度微微顫動，他滑動幾下腳跟，沒力氣撐起自己半分，嘴裡乞求似的呢喃毫無作用，他乖乖用手握著自己的性器，在Evan身上攎動起來。

他的動作難免笨拙，灼熱的視線令他羞愧，心跳速度增快，Jonathan皺著眉頭，張口吐露小小的哼聲，臀部下方是另一個人的性器，Jonathan閉起眼睛，想像Evan還在幹著他，陰莖進進出出，占據他身體的每一處。

精液噴發在手心，Jonathan的肩膀垮下，待高潮的餘韻消散，他回頭看著Evan，看不清楚對方眼裡的景象，那人像是他自己，又宛若另一個陌生人，Jonathan收回目光，隱隱盼著Evan可以放他離開，而這回Evan完成他的期待。

回去不知道休息了多久，Jonathan睡睡醒醒幾次，在雨聲裡因為惡夢驚醒，想要再次回歸夢境，吵鬧的敲門聲響起，Jonathan其實一根指頭都不想動，可是Ryan竊竊私語的話穿過門板，「快來，我們該走了。」他急切的說完，便恢復先前的沉默。

Jonathan意識到事情發生變化，本來不應該這麼快的，他不曉得在自己睡著時發生何事，要找出答案，最快就是當面問本人，他急切的跳下床，差點拗傷自己的腳踝，「你認真嗎？現在嗎？」他打開一部份的門，只看見Ryan半張焦急的臉。

Ryan左右張望一下，簡短的解釋情況，原本和他們說好的人出狀況，預定的日子要做改變，「沒時間猶豫了，我們要盡快，趁著Evan還沒回來。」他的神情緊張，好像下一秒就會失控，Jonathan吞下直覺反應的話，點點頭後轉身找出自己的物品，跟著Ryan一起往後門走。

本來說好要過一陣子再走，Ryan也有些煩躁，他知道Jonathan還在考慮，只是事情出乎意料，沒計畫好也為有硬幹，他領著Jonathan躲過其他人，晃到當初想好的路線，不料被清潔的男僕逮個正著。

「你要帶他去哪裡？」堵在門口的男人問，語氣裡包含著惡意，Ryan說不出話，他太過緊張而講話結巴，Jonathan想替他解釋，面前的男人擅自大聲呼喊，說著有人要偷走屬於主人的物品逃跑。

Jonathan氣得上前揍那男人一拳，打得人倒在骯髒的地板上，一副不可置信的看著他們，他沒管哀嚎的人，以及身後漸漸聚集起來的人們，「主人回來了！」突然有人大喊道，Jonathan看了Ryan一眼，馬上推著對方出去，冒著大雨往後院跑。

冰涼的雨水覆蓋他的身體，寒冷從布料滲入他的體內，凍到Jonathan骨子裏發冷，但他沒有停下腳步，他們跑到圍欄旁邊，那裏有個Ryan先準備好的小洞，可以勉強讓一個人鑽出去，再外邊就是陌生的世界，有著未知的事物，包含等待他們的車子，可以送他們到邊境之外，不再受這裡的法律綑綁。

氣喘吁吁的回望後方，Jonathan看見好幾個人影，追著他們的方向過來，他擔憂的瞥眼Ryan，「你走吧！」他小聲的說道，不過語氣裡沒有一絲遺憾，「什麼？你是說真的？」Ryan彎著腰，驚訝的與他對視。

Jonathan深呼吸幾下，胸口大大的起伏，他的指甲戳進手心，「認真的，」他垂下眼睛，再抬起頭的時候，表情只剩堅決，「外面還有人在等你。」扯著嘴角微笑，Jonathan確實是悲傷的，因為他想自己是再也見不到Ryan了。

Ryan望著面前的人，心裡明白自己是無法阻止，他輕捏一下Jonathan的手，鑽過剪得歪斜的小洞，站在鐵欄外頭，他從網子的縫隙看著Jonathan站在原地，「不要忘記我，好嗎？」Jonathan往菱形的洞口塞過一張照片，上面是他和一個眼熟的男孩，背面則是他的名字。

捏緊手中的照片，Ryan發誓自己會做到，再忍著痛轉身離開，Jonathan手扶著低著水的網子，不顧身後逼近的人們，目送對方離開至遠處，他接著舉起手，表示自己無害後，一步步朝大宅前進。

雨中站著Evan高大的身影，那影子遠看好似一個小點，Jonathan回憶起年少輕狂的時候，某天趁著半夜偷溜出宅邸，在外面混好一陣子才回來，恰好那時Evan做個噩夢，想跟之前一樣鑽進Jonathan的被窩裡，卻找不到人。

當時年幼的小孩就坐在後門的階梯，像小大人一樣教訓他，眼裡是憤怒與悲傷，覺得Jonathan背叛自己，畢竟在這冷清的大房子，獨獨Jonathan會陪著還是孩子的Evan，帶他四處玩耍，在深夜說故事給他聽，哄著其實很害怕寂寞的男孩入睡。

雨水弄塌Evan梳理過的頭髮，可是他並不在乎，他的眼裡唯有朝他走來的Jonathan，Evan見Jonathan來到自己面前，索性動動指頭，讓其他人不要再追趕Ryan，至少得到他想要的了，沒必要為這幾個錢勞碌。

Evan沒有多說什麼，踩著溼答答的腳印，走往他的房間，而Jonathan在他的後面，宛若罪人般安靜的跟著，回到溫暖的室內，Jonathan很快給困在牆邊，他看過幾次Evan充滿怒火的眼神，這次不同的是，裡面包含著說不清的委屈，以及無數複雜的情感，全溢滿出來。

「輕點.......」Jonathan淡淡的回應著，溫柔且有力的握住Evan的手腕，將因憤怒而發抖的手放在自己的下腹，Evan的鼻子發出粗重的呼吸聲，他瞬間變得有些無助，愣愣的看著Jonathan平靜的臉，後者依然保持外在的寧靜。

眼眶有點發燙，Evan傾身向前，腦袋隔著染滿雨水的袍子，側臉貼著Jonathan的肚皮，裡面存在著鼓動的血肉，沒有一絲聲響，還是真實的存在於此時此刻，他不禁放棄克制，膝蓋著地，跪在地板上，雙臂抱著Jonathan的腰。

過去的，他們挽不回，未來的，根本碰不著，唯有現在的，他們能緊緊抓在手裡，「我愛你，」兩個人之中無人說出口，言語不再足以表達，說得再多也無處可放，「我真的好想愛你。」他們又同時這樣說道。


	14. 你做了什麼

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ＊簡介：有天Delirious終於受不了了......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊ABO  
> ＊NC-17  
> ＊半強迫注意

Vanoss開始緊張起來，他第一次被Delirious這樣強硬的對待，撞上床鋪的背還有些疼，他連忙掙扎著想要起身，卻馬上讓人推回去，只有脖子能勉強抬起，看著Delirious鬱暗的眼神。

「不要亂動，否則我無法保證不會痛。」Delirious聲音低沉的說，語氣是認真且充滿警告意味的，「等等！Delirious你到底在幹嘛……」Vanoss嚥下一口口水，講話甚至慌張的結巴起來。

「閉嘴！」Delirious難得口齒清晰的說，將Vanoss壓在身下，力氣大得出奇，看來比他強壯的Vanoss抵抗不過，給著實嚇一跳，「我已經受夠這些狗屎！」他聽見對方低吼，卻慌亂到腦袋打結。

他試圖先放鬆下來，深吸幾口氣，如此也可以使Delirious跟著鬆懈，「聽、聽著，你先別衝動，」他的語調近乎是哀求的，現在他意識到Delirious的眼神是什麼意思，「我們可以先談談……」

「這次不行，Evan，」但這招對Delirious失去作用，他湊近Vanoss的耳朵，帶著邪惡的笑意說著，「你只要乖乖聽話，我不會傷害你。」他向後稍微推開，露出可以呼吸的空間，可是下半身依然壓制著另一個人。

「等等、你等一下……」發現Delirious伸手去碰他的褲子，Vanoss馬上挺起上半身，不過隨即Delirious又用另一隻手按著他的胸口，「你別碰那邊……」他努力扭著身體，但已經來不及，Delirious很快握住他的弱點。

「我說，別亂動！」Delirious的手指使力，圈緊手中的陰莖，弄得Vanoss噴出一個哼聲，他趁著這短暫的時間，迅速的擼動起來，Vanoss失去抵抗的力量，只能咬著牙不讓自己發出聲音。

Vanoss的手抓著床單，兩條腿輕蹬著，他感覺自己的性器漸漸不受控制的硬挺，時不時撫摸著前端小孔的拇指，讓前列腺液弄濕他的性器，快感在他的身體擴散。

「Delirious，快停下……」想高潮的感覺要抵達頂端，Vanoss一副羞恥的紅著臉，咕噥著請求Delirious可以住手，後者只是小聲的安慰他，「噓……你會舒服的，很快就沒事了……」他重複著，終於鬆開手。

Vanoss的陰莖已經完全挺立，灼熱而脹痛，Delirious還騎在他身上，一手撐在他的腹部，半抬起屁股，方便解開自己的褲子，他半硬的性器暴露出來，靠在Vanoss的旁邊，輕輕摩擦著。

「你要做什麼……」Vanoss喘著粗氣，緊張的問著Delirious，後者朝他擺出笑臉，反倒令Vanoss更加不安，Delirious彎著腰，俯身盯著他的眼睛，手再次扶著不屬於自己的性器，濕潤的穴口就對著碩大的頭部，緩緩坐下去。

柔軟潮濕的穴肉撫著他的陰莖，馬上就緊緊的吸住炙熱的肉柱，彷彿捨不得放開獵物，Delirious將Vanoss整根含入，粗大的性器佔滿他的身體，他垂著頭，半瞇著溼潤的藍色眼睛，發出滿足的嘆息。

他的大腿擠著Vanoss的腰，膝蓋往兩邊拉開，去扯開自己的後穴，盡可能吞得更多，甜蜜的潤滑液滴在Vanoss的下腹。

Vanoss的腦袋是一片混亂，Delirious的體內又濕又軟，緊緊包覆住他的性器，有如為他而生一般契合，害他差點直接射出來。

Delirious開始上下動了起來，一次次讓Vanoss撞進他的深處，汗水沾濕Delirious的頭髮，半張著嘴嗚咽，他的身體泛著漂亮的粉紅，散發甜美醉人的訊息素，Vanoss聞過Delirious的味道，卻沒有如此強烈。

他們都知道Delirious是個Omega，後者也從未隱瞞，總是大喇喇的帶著一身香味，身為一個Alpha，Vanoss當然被那味道吸引。

但那是他的好朋友，他們熟悉對方到默契十足，不用多想便理解彼此的計畫，不過他沒想通過彼此之間的情感，Delirious曾經在他面前打過抑制劑，也有身上沾著別人氣味的時候，偶爾那味道甚至十分熟悉。

他一直很猶豫，Delirious向來奔放自由，不受控制的瘋狂，Vanoss沒想過有任何一個人能束縛住Delirious，也想像不出有其他的Alpha標記他，從此困住這狂放的Omega。

若真有這樣的人，難保Vanoss不會親自動手除掉對方，他會不惜一切讓Delirious做他自己，可一旦看到對方忘我的騎在他身上，還有放浪的大聲呻吟，Vanoss摀著自己的嘴，心裡竟然起了佔有的念頭。

他無法忍受有人能分享這一刻，他不再僵硬，主動伸手抓住Delirious的大腿，摸到濕滑的汗液，染上興奮的熱度，以及越發增多的訊息素。

Delirious喘著氣，動作突然慢下來，他的身體內部發生變化，隱藏的生殖腔口開啟，渴望著侵入，他蹶起臀部，扭腰調整好角度，正要慢慢進入的時候，Vanoss突然的使力，將他的身體向下拉。

猛烈的刺激使得Delirious叫喊出聲，被貫穿的快感是一陣酥麻，接連的抽插更是令他快要感覺不到自己的腿，在身下的Vanoss皺起眉頭，跟著低聲的喘氣，挺動自己的腰，操進那具美好的軀體。

他聽著逐漸攀高的聲調，也要迎來最終的高潮，Alpha的結在膨大，準備鎖住Omega的生殖口，Delirious的雙手扶著Vanoss的腹部，想要在成結之前離開，可是Alpha硬是拽住他。

「不行、等、Evan，快放手！」這下換他急切的叫著，不過已經來不及，巨大的結撐開他的內在，卡在通往子宮的道路入口，滾燙的精液一滴不漏的灌進裡頭。

Delirious也釋放出來，白色的液體噴灑在手腕附近，他的嘴裡發出嗚嗚的聲音，手在Vanoss緊繃的肌肉上握緊拳頭，一面哽咽的哭著，一面承受Alpha的標記。

「你做了什麼……」安靜的停歇一小會兒，Delirious軟下發洩過後身體，強迫自己抬頭，兩隻眼睛裡殘留著眼淚，「我才想問你！」Vanoss回望他，默默在心裡想著。


	15. Dans la maison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ＊簡介：一切像水慢慢的侵入門縫間，意識過來時，水已經淹滿

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊GTA背景  
> ＊微NC-17，沒什麼肉就是  
> ＊篇名取自電影登堂入室，英文是In the House，在這裡意思的解讀看個人

他可以聽見Vanoss加重的呼吸聲，就在耳邊而已，溫熱的氣息噴在耳後，吹著黑色短髮的髮尾，搔癢他的耳殼，弄得連心臟都好似有人在輕摳著，「感覺好嗎？」Vanoss的聲調低沉，帶著一些獨特的沙啞，和尾語的輕輕上揚，他像是在詢問一般，語氣卻夾著幾分的戲弄。

Delirious微微的晃兩下腿，接著又不敢再動，Vanoss插在他體內的手指淺淺的戳刺著，指腹抅過最外層的環狀肌肉，畫出歪斜的圓形，偶爾向裡再探入更多，但沒多久便退出來，好似膽怯，繼續在穴口徘徊著打轉。

這並非疼痛或討厭，Delirious說不上來，他的腦袋漸漸昏沉，在Vanoss多推入一個指節時，被突然的刺激驚醒，他顫抖著唇，倒抽好幾口氣，還是吞不下異物入侵的感覺，它卡在身體的內部，Delirious無法掙脫開來。

事情一開始不是這樣的，Delirious甚至不解為何會演變成現在的局面，他張著腿坐在Vanoss的懷裡，身子不斷的打抖，他的下半身赤裸著，屁股裡還被放入兩根手指，Vanoss的手臂還刻意蹭過他挺立的性器，他隱隱在想自己是否要掙扎，可是始終使不上力。

他記起最初是Vanoss主動湊過來的，很隨意的坐上他沙發的空位，明明是很平常的畫面，他們聊著今天發生的事情、電視節目荒謬的片段，以及各種過去的瑣事，全部都普通的要命，直到Vanoss將頭靠在他的肩膀上。

他們倆當時是沉默的，一段談話中間的小歇息，Delirious正想開口，有個重量壓上他的左肩，他沒有轉頭，因為不用看也知道是Vanoss，正枕著他的肩頭看手機，微刺的毛髮沙沙作響幾秒，跟著消逝蹤影。

Delirious被震了一下，他一向對於碰觸有些敏感，Vanoss突然的靠近使他愣住，不知如何反應，不過也就僅僅幾秒，Delirious很快回過神來，舔舔黏住的嘴唇，他故作鎮定，語帶輕鬆的說起螢幕上女星的身材多辣。

Vanoss一如往常的沒怎麼理他，只是隨口的應付兩聲，眼睛盯著有點裂痕的手機，修長的手指繼續在手機螢幕上打字，嗡嗡的聲音配合著手不疾不徐的動作，送出修改好幾次的訊息，再點開手機遊戲把玩。

自討沒趣的清兩聲喉嚨，Delirious有時仍搞不懂他的好朋友，明明平常和Tyler一夥人聊這些，都可以笑著闊談，怎麼和自己講到一點關於女人男人的成年話題，就顯得那麼彆扭，分明是差別待遇。

那時候的Delirious腦子只有這些，甚至越想越遠，連幫Vanoss召妓之類的想法都有，不過先前完成工作後，問Vanoss要不要藉此犒賞自己，倒是已經被狠狠拒絕過幾次，他沒明白對方的氣憤，單單覺得那副窘迫的表情有點好笑，像個涉世未深的小處男似的。

後來他們怎麼結束那天的，Delirious實在記不太清楚，他和Vanoss之間發生的事情太多，被Cartoonz嘲笑如同金魚一樣的腦袋，裝不太下過多的事情，有些是他真的丟了，有些則是他不願再想起，那扔掉也罷，只怕是放不下而已。

日子還是要過下去，Delirious不是個愛沉浸於過往的人，他珍惜回憶，但不見得要時時刻刻抓著不放，然而有些東西和毒藥相仿，一點一滴的滲入他的生活裡，他意識到這件事，只好不得已的讓自己憶起。

習慣其實是個可怕的存在，Delirious發現自己曾幾何時，不再因Vanoss靠著他而感到緊繃，漸漸適應另一個人的體溫，他反倒在Vanoss單純坐在旁邊，沒有挨著他時，總有種怪異敢繞著，不論他怎麼將自己埋入沙發，結果還是一樣。

Vanoss本來就喜歡黏著他，Delirious心裡是知道的，尤其在一個陌生、緊張的環境下，Vanoss會特別愛跟在他身後，表現得像要派Delirious這個手下打前鋒，自己當個發好施令者，可Delirious清楚那是對方慣用的把戲。

他並不介意Vanoss如此，畢竟是個較年幼的男孩，被迫在充滿煙硝的街道遊走，Delirious倒是有種照顧弟弟的滿足，以往是大他幾歲的Cartoonz在關懷和囉嗦，由著自己發脾氣或耍賴，這回能換成自己的關心另一個人，讓他人能依賴及撒嬌，對Delirious是個新奇的體驗。

等待新鮮感過去，Delirious一點玩膩的心思都沒有，這和從前喜新厭舊的他不同，那些事莫名的變成責任，他也沒抱怨過，似乎已經是習以為常，如同Vanoss從最初的倚著他，滑至躺到他柔軟的大腿上。

偶爾他們工作完，什麼得動腦的事都不想做，兩個人會擠在客廳，Delirious癱著像個沒骨頭廢人，失去全身的肌肉張力般，呈現軟綿綿的樣子，Vanoss的腦袋就壓在他的肚皮上，他們的朋友經過時，總會偷瞥慵懶的兩個傢伙一眼，Vanoss從沒有什麼反應，Delirious也不以為意。

然後先開口的是Wildcat，「你們倆的模樣像懷了寶寶，在聽著胎動一樣。」他在沙發後面，好笑的說道，語氣裡參雜的諷刺，Delirious如大夢初醒，仰起頭看著滿臉笑意的Wildcat，用力的皺起眉頭。

「你才懷孕，懷肥你！」口齒不清的回覆著，Delirious壓低天生的大嗓門，避免吵醒身上打盹的人，Wildcat左右撇撇腦袋，只是用鼻子哼笑一聲，就拖著傷腳離開了，那幾天是夠折騰人的。

到底是什麼時候走到這般地步？Delirious眼睛放在影集裡的人物說話，不自覺在腦中浮現有點文謅謅的語句，他無聊時會想些問題，有時含點哲學意味，有時純粹是練七八糟的胡思亂想，但本質幾乎沒有改變，仍是打發時間的發發呆罷了，誰叫他的腿沒辦法動。

他低頭觀察Vanoss的臉龐，此時他們皆是失去那層面具，原本的樣貌給客廳的黃光包覆，Delirious注意到Vanoss的頭髮長了些，微卷的劉海蓋在亞裔青年的額頭邊，他抬抬手，再暗自放回原位。

Vanoss還在睡，睫毛輕顫著，或許在做點短暫的夢，Delirious 下意識的摒住呼吸，深怕自己吵醒對方，同時隱隱期盼Vanoss睜開眼皮，深棕色的眼睛會盯向他，因為笑而彎成弧線，而且看在上帝的份上，他快尿出來了。

Delirious最終還是忘卻曾經的困惑，他們的生活馬不停蹄，事情總是接二連三，大大小小的，從關於火箭砲在街道使用權的爭取，至晚餐要吃披薩還是三明治，他的注意力頗短，有如一個瘋癲的怪老頭，時不時跳痛的說些無人理解的胡言亂語，沒誰能關注過去的煩惱，連他自己都放水流。

然而有天他築好的水壩會逐漸潰堤，水不停沿著縫隙出逃，沾濕他心中刻意空出的那些區塊，他試著照樣踩過水窪前進，水卻越淹越高，困住他的腿，使得他寸步難行，連同呼吸也跟著有點困難。

Vanoss吻了他，嘴唇就安在Delirious的唇角，輕柔得似一隻蝴蝶停在花上，分開時依戀得彷彿想貪婪的吸盡所有花蜜，Delirious的腦子當機，瞪大兩隻藍色的眼睛，不解的看著朝微笑的Vanoss。

他們原先好像是在拿什麼東西，Delirious一副大發慈悲的樣子，遞過Vanoss想要的物品，「謝謝。」他聽見Vanoss輕鬆的聲音，再來是柔軟的觸感，Delirious覺得自己像吞了隻蛾，一點話也擠不出口，他是如此混亂，Vanoss竟然還保持一臉稀鬆平常，有如方才只是用指尖抹一下Delirious臉頰上的血漬，等等......

「怎麼了嗎？」Vanoss問著，神色露出幾絲擔憂，但與其說是對自己的行為感到疑惑，還不如說是他在擔心Delirious是否吃壞肚子，「你、你、你剛剛......」Delirious結結巴巴，手指著Vanoss那張無辜的臉，咬咬嘴唇還是沒有個所以然。

「什麼？你不喜歡嗎？」眨眨閃著水光眼睛，Vanoss的睫毛垂下，Delirious吞口口水，「又來了.......」他偷偷想著，每次Vanoss總會擺出那樣的表情，宛若一隻被欺負的動物，不單是現在，以往Delirious對那些接觸露出困惑的樣子，他就會用小貓頭鷹般的樣子望過來，那是Delirious少數無法招架的事情，而Vanoss肯定是曉得的。

Delirious僵硬的搖搖頭，說實話是他並沒有不喜歡，但是隱約覺得哪裡怪怪的，他的手指指尖放在Vanoss的下顎，像隻在試探危險的貓，然後湊近面前的人，親一下困著他的Vanoss，「感覺挺好的。」他仔細思考之後，發現自己是喜歡的，於是實話實說。

話出口是不能收回，從此之後Vanoss打開一個開關般，更加大膽的輕吻他，在完成工作那興奮、腎上腺素爆發的時刻，周遭的朋友們都在歡呼，他們開心的擁抱彼此，Vanoss壯碩的手臂緊摟著Delirious，緊接著就是一吻，Delirious咯咯的笑，當作是某種慶祝的方式。

可是不唯獨幾個歡慶的狀況，有些寧靜的夜晚，他們不用在外頭奔走，Vanoss的心情看來極差，貼著Delirious的身側不知道在想什麼，抬起頭便親吻他，不論是輕柔的、急切的，又或是深沉的，Delirious全由著他去。

某些時候Delirious也會主動親吻他，當Vanoss賴在他的腿上，胡鬧得講著笑話，Delirious邊笑邊低下頭，對上那雙閃亮的眼睛，他看得見自己的影子在深處搖晃，宛若受到催眠般迷茫，順著心裡偶然卻平和的驅使，彎腰將嘴唇放上Vanoss的，後者伸出手，寬厚的手掌搓著Delirious後腦勺，再捏幾下細白的頸子。

情況走往Delirious沒想到的方向，那些平凡的親吻好像被裹上幾分情慾，他的呼吸急促，輕聲的喘著氣，Vanoss沒有就此放過他，手在Delirious蒼白的身體游移，摸過那些華麗的刺青，擦過為他或不知為誰染上的傷疤。

也或許他早已踏入泥濘，造成無法挽回的走向，Delirious在灼熱的空氣裡恍恍惚惚，不知到底是何時成為現在的自己，起先他是戴著面具遮住臉，穿著招牌的藍色外套，再來他脫下曲棍球面具，底下畫著小丑妝的臉裸露，最後是袒露無遺，不只是長相、身高或體重，還有他的過去、他的故事，以及那些小心思。

從前他堅守著那份私密，說是自己的隱私權，但Vanoss就這麼登堂入室，Delirious感覺水已經灌入，水面慢慢淹過他的頭頂，他陷在水中不能動彈，任由一個男人打開自己，摸索著他身體的裡面的敏感處。

他嘗試抵抗過，可那是徒勞無功，舒服的酥麻擴散至全身，他讓另一個人弄得不像自己，也似乎是認識到不同的自己，Delirious鬆開最後一口氣，發出從未有過的甜蜜呻吟，手握著Vanoss停歇下來的手腕，沉溺於高潮後的餘韻。

Vanoss正親吻著他的脖子，他暈眩的想著這一次是如此，那麼下一次呢？下一次又會變成什麼樣子？怎麼想破頭大概都不會有答案，他告訴自己，既然想不到，就乾脆別想了，接著閉上眼睛，聽著耳後細碎的呢喃，不作早成定局的回答。


	16. 分手夜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ＊簡介：深夜的酒吧上演一場分手狗血劇

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊GTA AU  
> ＊R15  
> ＊有點微中二微黑微暴力微黃注意  
> ＊有應該算出軌的情節注意  
> ＊靈感來源：https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4z9o8GwxBz8

他一個人坐在吧檯的角落，向酒保多要一杯酒，他喝得不快，更多時候是拿著玻璃杯沉思，澄澈的酒杯反映出異色的光，藍色和紫色的燈打在他背上，有些破舊的藍色帽兜因此染色，令他看來有些混濁，交雜在人群之中。

耳邊是輕鬆舒緩的電子樂，他隨口偷哼兩句，沒多久再度將視線放在不遠處的兩個男人身上，他們正親暱的在座位區摟摟抱抱，旁若無人的交談與親熱，他聽不見兩人的對話，只有各種愉快的交談聲攪和在一起，特別是另一側的幾個年輕人。

稍微回憶一下自己的年紀，他依然可以和朋友吵吵鬧鬧，只是偶爾多幾層顧慮，點亮手機的螢幕，他的指間停在兩個名字之間，來來回回進到訊息欄，卻沒有觸碰綠色的小話筒，繼續遲疑著要按下哪一個人。

或許找個人陪自己也好不錯，就是喝酒聊天，不過失控的可能性很高，他不想將事情鬧大，能安靜解決最好，可他遲遲撥不出電話，曾經熟悉的字母，變得噁心起來，看得他瞬間頭昏腦脹。

「我需要再清醒些。」他在心裡想著，手上又拿起一杯酒，一口氣喝個乾淨，他待在同一張椅子上快要兩個小時，還是沒有任何實際動作，維持著空想劇情的狀態，他不期待另一個男人會發現他，占據心中最多是想要一個結束。

短短的字寫起來容易，要他踏出第一步，總是比想像中困難，他盯著酒杯裡晃動的光影，深吸幾口氣，手插在外套口袋緊握，打算這次就起身，只是當他轉過頭的時候，一個人闖進他的視野裡。

他不認識眼前的男孩，只有一點微弱印象，皺起眉頭思索幾秒，發現是方才那群吵鬧的青年之一，身材壯碩的男孩上半身靠在桌面，結巴的點了杯酒，接著眨眨眼睛，朝他露出尷尬的笑，「呃，你也想要來一杯嗎？」青年小聲的問，眼睛挪往旁邊再回來，試著直視另一個人的眼睛。

「當然。」他低頭看看手裡的空杯子，歪歪頭決定說好，那青年馬上跟酒保追加一杯啤酒，接著坐下來，轉動椅子面對旁邊的人，粗壯的手臂放在兩腿之間，表現出想要對談的欲望，事情變得有些有趣，他的屁股黏回椅子，打量著突然出現的大男孩。

「希望我沒有打擾到你？」雖然長著一副亞裔的臉龐，說起話來的口音可比自己清楚許多，他搖搖頭，默默接過沉重的大玻璃杯，「我只是好奇你幹嘛選我？」他喝下嘴裡的氣泡，瞥一眼在附近觀察的其他人，一邊笑著問道。

「什麼意思？」他看著擺出無辜表情的青年，承受不住那種眼神，不禁失笑，「我沒有聾，誰都知道你們在玩遊戲，但是什麼樣的挑戰讓你來接近我？」他湊近對方的臉，帶著點挑撥的語氣，嘴角卻是一股玩味，好像沒有因此發怒。

被指出事實的青年瞪大眼睛，摸摸自己的膝蓋，「我確實給他們拱出來，不過是你先看著我的。」聽完對方的話，他瞇起眼睛，無法否認自己在前些時候，觀察那群吵鬧的人時，恰好和那青年對上眼過，其實就一瞬間，但似乎也足夠。

「你很奇怪，老兄。」他簡短的評價道，手指的指腹摩擦著杯緣，有些心不在焉，不曉得在想些什麼，旁邊的青年沒有否認，轉動椅子面對吧檯，「你可以叫我Vanoss。」語氣輕鬆的人先報出名字。

這座城市裡人人自危，它美麗誘人，同時帶著致命的危險，居住其中的人們互相有著默契，「別輕易相信任何洛聖都居民。」因此許多人皆是使用假名，避免暴露一部分真實的自己。

「我是Delirious。」朝Vanoss微笑，他試著表示自己的友好，姿勢不再像之前那般僵硬，「所以，鑒於我已經完成挑戰，你願意分享一下自己在這裡的原因嗎？」Vanoss有如對著認識多年的好友，放鬆的用手臂靠著桌子，一邊裝作隨口詢問。

「我本來是想捉姦，」他用眼睛示意對方，在他們右側摟抱的那對男男，其中一個是自己的男朋友，「後來覺得有點麻煩。」Delirious不確定要不要說「前男友」這個詞，嚴格來說，他們還未正式分手，只是已經若即若離，分分合合至今，早已忘記是什麼拉著他。

Vanoss順著他的目光看去，回來時眼神掛著不可置信，嘴角掛著詭異的弧度，Delirious揚起一邊眉毛，口氣不悅的問他幹嘛，「沒有，只是懷疑你的眼光。」他輕笑一聲，不怎麼怕Delirious的瞪視。

「要是我現在看上你怎麼辦？」感覺自己遭受批評的Delirious一手撐著頭，故意抬起下巴，得意的看著Vanoss，後者攤攤手，「代表你還沒全瞎。」他一副理所當然的說道，讓Delirious顯得有些吃癟。

他並不在意，反倒噗嗤一笑，在藍紫色的燈光下，化成迷幻的顏色，他彷彿披著一層模糊的黑紗，罩著原始的罪惡，事到如今，放棄眼前的事物，可不是Delirious的作風，他歪歪腦袋，給Vanoss打個暗號，領著他到左手邊的男廁。

陰暗的廁所是鐵灰色的，奇怪的塗鴉在牆壁上飛舞，可能是惡作劇，也可能是沒人體會的藝術，幸好整體不算髒亂，Vanoss順著Delirious的力道走進其中一間，後背靠著冰涼的磁磚，看著Delirious反手鎖上門。

擠在狹窄的空間裡，Vanoss健壯的身材顯得憋屈，兩條粗壯的上手臂收攏，好像怕會推倒旁邊的隔板，「或許我們可以考慮換個地方？」他提議道，Delirious朝他走來，手掌扶在他的胸口。

「我才不會跟陌生的男人開房間，你覺得我是這種人嗎？」Delirious碎念著，雙手捧著Vanoss的後腦，先是稍微仰起頭，臉挨著他的鼻子，接著親吻柔軟的嘴唇，挑逗般的吸吮另一個人的下唇。

「這話從一個在廁所跟陌生人接吻的傢伙嘴裡出來，可沒什麼說服力。」濕潤的嘴喘著熱氣，嘴角帶著點唾液的餘絲，Vanoss的手擱在Delirious的腰上，撫摸著合手的曲線，他忍不住吐槽，卻也放不開手。

「你可以當我是個友善的點頭之交。」Delirious再親一下高自己半顆頭的人，雙手揪著對方的緊身T恤，其實握不緊太多，他的手掌順著起伏的身體滑下，指頭停在Vanoss的拉鍊底端，緩慢擦過鼓起的布料。

他的鼻間滑過Vanoss的頸部，膝蓋慢慢地往地板跪下，一路走到牛仔褲的褲頭停下，他拆開礙事的皮帶和釦子，鼻翼在黑色的中線處停留，嘴唇微啟，像是一隻頑皮的貓，用貓爪試探獵物般的輕巧。

手指勾起內褲的褲頭，愛撫似得向下拉動，Delirious盯著那根半硬的性器，沒有躲開滴出的液體，自己將臉放過去，發燙的柱身側邊磨著他的臉，他一手握住根部，一邊伸出舌頭，舔拭著逐漸明顯的筋絡。

他移動位置，面向完全挺立的前端，嘴唇淺淺的含幾下頭部，舌尖沾去苦鹹的前列腺液，接著吃下更多，粗大的性器進入他溫暖的口腔，躲在裡頭的內壁吸著入侵者，宛如歡迎對方佔領自己的私密之處。

Vanoss低著頭，眼底收入Delirious的一舉一動，潮紅的臉頰粉嫩，讓人不禁想要捏一把，那對藍色的眼睛深邃，蓋過一層看似迷茫的水霧，慾望和誘惑結合而溢滿，他的身體發熱，心跳跟著加快。

修長的手指搓揉著陰囊，帶來越來越多的快感，Delirious已經吞下整根陰莖，嘴巴被塞得鼓鼓的，他賣力吞嚥著脹大的肉柱，甚至不時用喉嚨擠壓傘狀的頭部，並在來回間發出幾個悶哼。

「怎麼有人放棄這麼好的東西。」Vanoss這樣想著，手指插進對方黑色的頭髮，按住那顆搖晃的腦洞，挺進那張簡直是為吸屌而生的嘴，Delirious稍稍收緊抓著Vanoss褲管的手指，掙扎不過幾秒，很快就接受突然的進犯。

喉嚨被粗暴的操著，Delirious感覺意外的好，他配合著Vanoss的動作，模糊的視線向上，盯著同樣帶有情慾的眼睛，激勵他動得越漸努力，含得濕漉漉的性器瀕臨釋放，頭髮上的力道沒有鬆減，Delirious也不打算躲開。

就在快要高潮的那一刻，廁所的門猛得打開，他們同時停下動作，嬉鬧的聲音闖入，敲破原先建立的歡愉氣氛，兩個男人聽來卿卿我我，其中一個聲音特別熟悉，Delirious張開嘴，吐出Vanoss的性器，使得硬挺的柱身只能可憐兮兮的吹冷空氣。

腳步聲踩過上鎖的門口，停頓幾秒後，吵鬧的聲響跨過隔壁的廁所，新進來的人們撞開後兩間廁所的門，推搡著進去裡頭，再碰得甩上門，有些刺耳的笑聲迴盪，夾著水漬聲，他們開始不顧公共場合的大聲呻吟。

Delirious全身顫抖，目光瞥向不遠處的聲音來源，Vanoss看他的模樣，大概猜到來者是誰，他退開來倚著牆壁，手掌的虎口卡在Delirious的下巴，逼迫對方看往自己，「怎麼，你不敢做了嗎？」他彎腰，在另一個人發紅的耳朵邊說，語氣裡竟是嘲弄。

與那雙暗金色的眼睛對視，Delirious咧開嘴，臉上掛著詭異的笑容，他放掉抓著Vanoss的手，毫不遲疑的起來轉身，小聲的拉開門栓，腳步輕快的步出隔間門口，沿著走廊令人心煩意亂的聲響前進。

Vanoss深吸一口氣，撇過臉轉轉眼睛，望著另一端只見四隻腳交纏的廁所，聽見Delirious一腳踹開塑膠門板，裏頭的人來不及放聲尖叫，僅存著哽咽的啞語，他掏出紅色外套口袋裡的手機，決定聯絡他的朋友，讓他們先回家去。

他沒有多做解釋自己在幹嘛，悠閒的收起手機，耳朵裡是抽風機的嗡嗡聲，還有肉體遭到戳刺的聲音，緊接著是放蕩的笑聲傳來，穿過了無生氣的空間裡，Vanoss繼續靠著牆壁，等待Delirious帶著滿臉笑意，以及染著鮮血的匕首回來。

「你要不要去洗洗手？」看著Delirious再度關好門，Vanoss有些不贊同的說，在他前方的Delirious狐疑的回望他，才發現自己滿手沾著暗紅，他拉拉自己的袖子，隨意的擦過散發腥味的液體，然後手扶上門板，挺俏的屁股背對著Vanoss。

「你可以從後面來。」他說道，不忘回過頭，給予一個充滿暗示性的眼神，Vanoss起初還是帶點不同意，思索一會兒後聳聳肩，最後還是接受了邀請。


End file.
